The female purple dragon
by megaDragonMario
Summary: A seventeen year old boy gets his wish to become a dragon, but loving a female purple-dragon was not what he wanted. Will he fall victim to his new instinct? His dragon Instinct...? WARNING: Lemons will feature in future chapters. Spyro/Cynder as well!
1. Were am I?

**My fist fic and I got a big help by some one and you know who you are and thanks. Just to let all of you know I do not own Spyro or Cynder. **

A boy of seventeen was sleeping one night. Ever since he was two years old he had had an obsession with dragons, so much so that he wished and dreamed of becoming one, to breath fire, ice, and many other dragon related activities. However, you should be careful what you wish for, as this boy is about to get more than he bargained for.

--

The young dragon awoke with a yawn amidst the grass and trees of the forest. He slowly began to look around, his mind clumsy, unable to think straight. He tried to stand but his body failed him and he fell back down hard, the impact causing his mind to become alert and making him take another look at his surroundings.

"Wow, what just happen, where the hell am I?" The young dragon cried out. He tried to stand up again but as before he fell back upon the ground. "Why can't I get up? Darn, is my leg broken or something?" He muttered to himself, wondering if he was in shock. He looked at his legs to check them and his face suddenly gained a look of astonishment.

He hurriedly looked over the rest of his body in disbelief as he looked upon the red scales that covered his body. He turned his head and long, sinuous neck to look at his back and stared at the large, bat-like wings. He looked down at the floor and was amazed to see his hands now had sharp claws which he then used to check the horns on his head. "I- I'm…a dragon!?" The confused dragon exclaimed as he began to double check his appearance.

He once again tried to get up, slowly now that he realised he wouldn't be using his usual human muscles. Once to his feet he cautiously began to walk forwards. It was tough going but after a few minutes he began to gain the hang of it and he started to move faster. He had no idea where he was going, however, he was just walking because he knew that he couldn't stay lost in the forest; he had to get home.

"I could have sworn that I fell asleep on my bed. But I wake up and find myself lost in a weird forest and transformed into a dragon. What the hell is going on, am I still dreaming or something? I certainly hope so because this is nuts. Oh, Vexx, what did you get yourself in to now?" The young dragon sighed as he continued walking without a clue where he was going.

Hours passed and Vexx realised he was getting hungry and needed water; he could barely keep his head up as exhaustion began to take over his body. "I'm so tired," Vexx mumbled as he collapsed in the soft grass. "I think I'll rest here."

As he began to drift off into a deep sleep a voice suddenly sounded in his ears. "Cynder, look, another dragon our age. We have to take him to the temple; I didn't think any one like us was still alive." Vexx noticed that the voice was male.

A second voice came after the first, this time female. "We better hurry, Spyro, he doesn't look like he's in good shape." Vexx heard this but he was too tired to react and soon he could hear no more as he slipped into unconsciousness.

--

Vexx awoke to the sight of a dead sheep by his nose and he pulled his head away from it with disgust. "Who would kill a sheep and leave it to rot in front of me like that?" Vexx growled to himself and then he stopped, shocked that he had growled like that. It took him a few seconds to realise why he did it.

"Oh…I forgot that I'm not human any more." He muttered to himself. He then looked at the sheep again before quickly looking away. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about the sheep and once again he found himself gazing at it, this time with huger.

He began to sniff at the carcass and before he could stop himself he sank his teeth into the flesh. The blood seeped into his mouth and onto his tongue, drops of it dripping between his teeth. He found that he liked the taste and he pulled his head away, tearing a large piece of the flesh with it. He pulled it into his mouth and began to chew, eager to fill his stomach with the meat.

He had never tasted anything so good before and he eagerly ripped into the sheep again for another mouth full. It took him only two minutes to finish off the meal, bones and all, and he sat on his haunches to lick his claws clean.

It was then that he decided to have a look around him. He hadn't noticed that he was sitting on a large, soft pillow nor had he noticed the bowl of water sat on the stone floor next to it. He moved over to the bowl, his muscles still struggling due to his lack of experience with using them and once he got to it he simply stared at it. "How do dragons drink, I haven't got a clue?"

The solution quickly came to Vexx and his head perked up, "Oh, right, like this." He said as he leaned his head down and lapped at the water with his tongue. He tried a few times but the water simply slid off his tongue and back into the bowl before he could bring it into his mouth. "Oh, hell. I can't drink like this!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the bowl with his claws, leaned his head back, and tipped its contents into his open maw.

With his thirst quenched, he proudly set the bowl back down and lay down, his hunger and thirst thoroughly satisfied. After eating the large meal his body felt tired again but he didn't need to sleep. Instead he began to explore his body from head to tail, running his clawed hands over his smooth scales. When he noticed the mirror on the wall he got up and approached it, admiring his new body from another point of view, it was here he noticed that his horns were brown.

"So…if I'm a red dragon does that mean I can breathe fire?" He asked himself with a little excitement. He took a deep breath and, without knowing exactly how, expelled a burning ball of flames. "Cool!" He exclaimed, before his eyes widened, "OH, CRAP! The big pillow's on fire!"

He looked around the room franticly, searching for something to put out the fire with but he could find nothing of any use. "Darn, where's a bucket of water when you need it?" Vexx grumbled to himself.

At that moment a purple dragon and a black dragoness came out of nowhere, startling Vexx. But he did know who they were which startled him even more as he watched the purple dragon expel his ice breath at the blazing fire. Vexx couldn't believe what he was seeing and now the black dragoness was glaring at him as she marched towards him. "What the hell is your problem? Why'd you burn our bed, we sleep on that!" She snapped at Vexx.

"I didn't mean to," He explained, worried that the dragoness was going to attack him. "I-I-I'm sorry, please, it was an accident, I swear." At that point the purple dragon had finally put out the flames and made his way to Vexx, a calm look on his face.

"Can you tell me why you tried to burn down our new home, please?" He asked calmly.

"Look, Spyro, Cynder, I didn't mean to do it, I promise. I'm not really a dragon, I'm a human boy!" He tried to explain.

The two dragons just looked at each other and Cynder spoke. "Who are you and how do you know our names?" She demanded.

"And what's a human?" Spyro added as he sat down with a smile. "I've never heard of them before. Please, sit down and tell us your story."

Vexx began to tell them everything of how he woke up as a dragon in the forest but Spyro and Cynder laughed at it. Vexx didn't mind this, however, because he knew humans didn't exist in their world. "I think you must have hit your head hard and you're having trouble thinking." Spyro chuckled. Vexx gave him a 'whatever' look and then stood up and began walking away from the two dragons. "Hey, where are you going, Vexx?" Spyro asked as he too got up to see where the strange dragon was going.

"Away from you two," Vexx replied with a slight growl. "It seems that I'm not welcome here so I think I'll leave. I thought you would understand, Spyro, but you're just like everyone else I know that thinks I'm a joke!"

"I didn't say you were a joke, Vexx," Spyro reassured. "To be honest with you, Cynder and I are happy to see another dragon our age and we think you're pretty cool and funny. In fact, we wish for you to stay with us, right, Cynder?" He asked as he turned to look at the black dragoness.

Cynder shrugged, not really liking the idea at all. "Spyro, I was hoping you and I could be alone for a while, away from the world. But now we have to deal with him?" She said with disappointment.

"Cynder, you know we can still be alone but he needs our help now so please, I need you on this one." Spyro said as he looked into her dark green eyes.

She finally sighed with a smile. "Ok, I'll help, but you and I will be alone at some point, one way or another." She said as she moved to kiss him.

When the two lovers had finished kissing they turned to look at Vexx but he was gone. "Oh, man, where did he go?" He said as they quickly left to look for the red dragon.

--

Vexx ran through the deep forest as fast as his legs could carry him. He fell down from time to time, his body not accustomed to running but despite the injuries he got he ignored them and kept going; he wanted to go home. "I miss home. I want to go back, please, but how?" Vexx said to himself as tears began to fall down the dragon's face. "I have to get some answers but how?!"

He ran for what felt like hours as he began to grow used to his new body. He noticed he didn't feel tired at all and that he felt like he could run for days without a break with his new powerful legs. It wasn't long before he came upon a steep hill which he failed to notice and as he began to approach the downwards slope he tripped on a large, exposed tree root.

He screamed out as he began to roll out of control down the hill. At some point during his fall he felt like he'd broken something but he was too worried about stopping to care. However, with the speed he was travelling at, he had very little options available to him.

The hill began to level out and he began to collide into trees, breaking the branches and scratching himself in the process. It felt like his ride of pain would never end but after a few more minutes he rolled out onto flat ground where he remained motionless, too scared to move in case he really had broken more than one thing. Not only that but the effects of running for so long had finally caught up to him and he felt exhausted as his leg muscles burned.

A dark figure suddenly entered his vision and he could see that it was a purple dragon. He then passed out.  
"Poor guy, I think I'll take him back to my cave. I have to say, though, he is kind of cute." The purple dragon said and then began to drag the sleeping Vexx to its cave.

**I should let you all know that I will have sex scenes on some chapters; I like to make my story come with a bit more of a twist. Please review, all opinions are welcomed.**


	2. Turning on the heat

**Ok, lemon is on this chapter so don't read if you don't like dragons doing it. I do not own Spyro or Cynder but Vexx and the other purple dragon you met at the end of the last chapter belong to me.**

Spyro and Cynder had given up looking for Vexx and retired to a cave for the night; they'd try again tomorrow after they had time to rest. Cynder, of course, didn't mind at all as she watched Spyro lie on a rock with a sad look on his face. She walked up to him and lay by his side. "You sure you don't want to go back to the lost temple we found and sleep there?" Cynder asked.

Spyro shook his head. "No, Cynder, I want to find out more about this Vexx character, I have so much to ask him but I don't know where to start." He said, half telling him as he did to Cynder.

"Maybe you should forget about it for now?" said Cynder playfully. She smirked and licked Spyro's neck to get his full attention. The attention made Spyro jump a little, startled by Cynder's behavior; she hadn't been able to keep her claws off him when they had been searching for Vexx.

"You sure can't keep your hands off me, can you?" Spyro asked with a smirk as he looked into Cynder's eyes. His member was beginning to grow and he had his full attention on her.

"Well I should probably tell you that I'm in heat right now so, if you don't mind, can we get busy?" She asked with a giggle as she began to snake her tail to Spyro's private part and wrapped her tail around it with the sharp blade away from him. She then began to squeeze and mover her tail, making Spyro moan with the sudden pleasure she was giving him.

The two dragons then locked their lips together, kissing each other with passion as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Spyro began to think that Cynder was going too far but he was enjoying it too much to say anything.

After two minutes of kissing and pleasure Cynder uncoiled her tail from around Spyro and instead moved her head down and coiled her tongue around it, causing Spyro to moan out louder. "Oh, Cynder!" He gasped, loving every second of it, which made Cynder smile. She drew his member into his mouth and began to suckle it, which made Spyro close his eyes tightly.

As her head bobbed up and down, she could feel her own sex growing wetter and her arousal increasing. She decided she liked the taste of Spyro, but what she truly relished was the fact that what she was doing was Spyro was enjoying; she'd do anything for him.

Spyro opened his eyes and looked at Cynder, he knew she was enjoying what she was doing and he suddenly thought of a way to return her favor. He began to work one of his claws inside her, causing her to purr with pleasure but she didn't stop pleasuring Spyro. He smirked as he then worked two of his clawed fingers inside her. This got a bigger reaction from Cynder and she slipped further into her heat, suckling on Spyro's member with twice the effort.

It was at this point that he asked her to stop. She looked up at him, confused, "What's wrong, my love?" She asked with concern. She saw him smirk and then she growled with surprise as he lifted her back legs up and dipped his head between them, snaking his tongue out to lap at her moist area. He had never tasted anything so sweet before and he continued to lick her. Cynder was taken aback.

Spyro lay on his back, pulling Cynder over him so he could continue to pleasure her, unable to pull his tongue away from his lover who moaned like she had never done before. She pushed her hips back against Spyro as she sighted his member again and drew it into her mouth, pleasuring him in return. They found it hard to concentrate on pleasing their partner when they themselves were being pleased and they both began to purr, which they had previously not known they could do; but they liked doing it now.

Finally, Cynder managed to pull herself away from Spyro and lay on her back, her wings spread out widely beneath her. He watched as she spread her hind legs open and revealed her wet entrance to him. "Spyro, I'm ready." She moaned, her heat causing her to sound needy. Spyro couldn't resist that and he lay down on top of her, entering her slowly, the sudden warmth and slickness making him groan.

Cynder, on the other hand, gasped as the sudden fullness brought her a slight pain. She shrugged it off however, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and folded her wings over his back, a sign that he wasn't going anywhere until she was done with him.

This display of hungry need only aroused Spyro further and he began to pull out and thrust his member back into her. They both moaned as their pleasure began to make their bodies heat up. Spyro began to move faster and faster and Cynder's cries were growing louder. "Ohhhh…Spyro…y-yes…ohhh."

The two dragons felt like they were in paradise and they hoped it would never come to an end but they knew that they couldn't last out forever, despite it being the most wonderful feeling they had ever experienced. Although she knew that it would end soon, Cynder planned on getting as much out of it as possible. "S-Spyro, please…go harder." She pleaded.

Spyro smiled to himself and did exactly what she said, tightening his grip on her and thrusting harder, making her moan louder with approval. She wasn't satisfied, however. "Spyro…faster!" She practically screamed. Spyro was all too happy to oblige and increased the speed of his thrusts, the quick successions of emptiness and sudden fullness over and over again giving Cynder even more pleasure. She still didn't feel she had enough.

Spyro moaned as he began to feel something building inside him, "Oh, Cynder…you're so…so…warm."

She smiled and managed to whisper through a groan of pleasure. "Spyro, one more thing?" He looked into her face and saw the seductive smile on her face, knowing that she still wanted more. "Go, deeper…pleaseeee." She begged, her heat making her go crazy with desire.

Spyro purred and began to tighten his grip on her again. "Cynder, you know I'll do anything for you." He said as he looked into her eyes to see if she was ready. She closed her own eyes to prepare herself and then nodded. He smiled even though she couldn't see it and plunged into her depths, stretching into her further than he thought possible.

Cynder screamed in response and cried out. "It hurts!" Spyro, upon hearing that began to reduce the depths of his plunges but she growled. "But don't you dare stop!" She screamed again causing Spyro to carry out her demands. He was almost there, he could feel it, deep inside he knew that something was coming as he continued to move on top of his mate.

"Oh, Spyro," Cynder moaned as she felt an overwhelming need to release something. "Please…tell me you love me, say it please!"

"I love you, Cynder," Spyro replied quietly as he began to slow down slightly. "I love you." He said again, this time louder as he felt himself throb inside her. "Cynder, I love you!" He finally yelled out as he released inside her. The sudden flow of liquid from Spyro deep inside her caused her to scream and release her own fluids and they both shuddered in pleasure as they basked in the love between each other.

The two of them lay on top of one another, gasping for air. Spyro fell limp on top of her, his member still lodged deep within her. She tightened her wings around him, pulling him harder on to her, wanting to feel his weight to know that he was there for her like he always had been during the war with Malefor. Her eyes began to grow heavy, content with the full sensation she had and his weight on top of her. Five seconds later she fell asleep.

--  
Vexx once again awoke in a place where he didn't fall asleep. This time it was a damp cave, complete with the smell of cooking fish over a fire to his left. Tired of always somehow ending up on the floor he tried to get up only to fail. He groaned in pain and he felt something on his back move. He snaked his head to the right to investigate and found a sleeping purple dragon.

The red dragon thought it was Spyro at first, but upon closer inspection, he noticed the feminine looks in her face and her body. Shocked by her, he momentarily forgot about his pain and injuries and stood up, his movement waking up the purple dragoness. She yawned as she noticed him staring at her and she slid off his back. "So, how are you feeling, Reddy?" She asked with a giggle.

He just stared at her with a blank look. "Y-you're a f-female p-p-purple dragon. But how is that possible?" He managed to blabber out.

The female couldn't help but giggle. "I like you, you're funny." Vexx just looked at her; he didn't want to say a word. This only made the purple dragoness giggle more. "I'm Tina, what's your name, Reddy?" She asked

"Well, y-you can call me V-V-Vexx." He yelled out nervously. Tina giggled again and started to walk around Vexx. He didn't move but he kept his eyes on her, trying to figure out what she was up to. "You're not going to hurt me are you?" He asked worriedly. He saw the female look at him with a smirk and with a sudden glint of need in her eyes. "What douse she want from me?" He asked himself, growing more worried as she continued to stare at him.

**Well this certainly wasn't what Vexx was expecting, but just what will happen? Well you'll have to wait and read the next chapter to find out! R&R please! All Opinions will do as well.**


	3. Making a Choice

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please R&R **

Tina stared continually at Vexx. She needed something from him but the red dragon had no idea what it was; he wasn't sure if she wanted to hurt him or not; it was hard to tell. "So, Vexx," The purple dragon began to say, "where are you from anyway?" she asked curiously. Vexx didn't want to say a word but he was frightened that if he didn't then the dragoness might hurt him, become upset or do something else.

He was confused; he had no clue on how or what to say. "I don't know where I'm from any more." He eventually said. "I am lost, and I'm starting to think that where I once belonged to was just a dream and that this is my real life." Vexx said sadly.

He felt like his heart was torn in two; he didn't know why but that was how it felt. He began to think of his mom, his dad, but try as he might he couldn't recall who they were now or there names…and it scared him. He suddenly felt weak again as he muttered to himself and laid back down on the cave floor; forgetting that the purple dragon was still there staring at him. He didn't mean to forget her but he was too deep in his own thoughts, contemplating how his life had left him in his current situation.

Tina, now looking at Vexx with pity, forgot about her own need and put it behind her. She saw a great sadness in the red dragon's eyes, almost as if a fire was about to die. She felt like she needed to nurse that fire, to keep it burning fiercely and alive. She had never seen such a handsome dragon, not to mention a very mysterious one. She decided to move towards him and then she lay down snugly against his side.

Vexx grew uncomfortable and then began to shift awkwardly as Tina started to lick at the injuries on his neck. Startled by the sudden forwardness, he moved his neck away from Tina's tongue. "What are you doing?" He asked as he stared in to Tina's dark purple eyes.

Tina stared back with a gentle look in her eyes and a caring expression on her face. "I only wish to clean your wounds." She answered with a soft and soothing voice that made Vexx feel a bit more comfortable.

"You don't have to do that umm…Tina." Vexx replied gently as he turned his head to look outside the cave. He saw the forest clearly, even if it was dark. He knew that his human eyes were not capable of seeing in the dark so he thought that there were some benefits to being a dragon.

"If you don't have your wounds cleaned then they may get infected." Tina said with a stern yet gentle tone to the red dragon. Vexx's head perked up and he looked at her again, before turning back to the mouth of the cave to think about it. Ten seconds later he turned his head to look at Tina once more and nodded.

Tina smiled and began to lick at the wounds again to clean them. Vexx suddenly got the image of a kitten being groomed by its mother. He felt somewhat embarrassed, but on the other hand, however, Tina was very gentle and he soon started to purr as he began to enjoy it.

The purple dragoness heard this, giggled and then continued to clean his wounds. After an hour, she had cleaned all of the young male's wounds. Vexx had to admit to himself, he had enjoyed that.

The two dragons then had a decent meal of cooked and raw fish that night. None had spoken whilst they ate. Afterwards Vexx decided to see if he had broken anything in his body like he had thought. He stretched his wings to their limit, still finding the new muscles that controlled them strange, but he felt no pain; so far nothing seemed broken. That, plus the fact he could still move his other appendages, including his strangely odd tail, led him to the assumption that he was healthy, if a little worse for wear.

He sighed in relief now that he was sure he had no serious injuries, just scrapes, bumps and bruises. He then turned to see Tina lay back down on the cave floor after disposing of the left over fish, deep in her own thoughts. For some reason Vexx was beginning to look at her in a new light. He began to think that she looked beautiful, and surprisingly he also thought she was attractive, at least until he shook the thoughts out of his mind; he knew he shouldn't be thinking like that.

"Thank you." Vexx said gently, breaking the silence.

The purple dragoness snapped out of her own thoughts when his voice sounded and she looked at him with a confused look, "Huh, did you say something?" She asked.

He chuckled at that and smiled at her. "I want to thank you for all you have done for me." Vexx said nervously. "How can I repay you for your help?"

Tina smiled. There was one thing on her mind that she wanted to do but she decided to drop it for now and find out more about the red dragon first. "You can repay me later, Vexx. For now I just want to hear your story, if that's alright with you." Tina said shyly.

Vexx wasn't sure if he should tell her, she might laugh at him and then he'd have to leave, hating it when no one would believe him. However, he did not want to leave, he enjoyed being in her presence and he wanted to stay, that is, if she would let him. "If I tell you my story, Tina, promise me you won't laugh at me when I do?" He asked nervously.

A look of confusion flashed on her face but it soon disappeared and was replaced with a smile. "I will not laugh at you Vexx. I feel very close to you now, as if I've known you my whole life so please, lie by me and tell me your story?" Tina asked and then waited for Vexx to come near her.

He hesitated a bit at first but then clumsily made his way to her and took his place by Tina's side. His leg muscles started to cramp slightly but he ignored it; he knew that he would heal given time. He then looked at Tina who was waiting patiently for him to begin.

"You see, Tina, I'm not really a Dragon. I'm a human but my kind doesn't exist in this world. I'm a lone human who came here and for what reason you might ask, I cannot recall. All I know is that when I came to this world without warning I woke up as a dragon. I don't remember much of the memories of my past but I wish to know them." Vexx then stopped to see if Tina was laughing at him. She wasn't. Instead she was looking at him with interest, waiting patiently for him to finish.

"I then ran into two dragons named Spyro and Cynder. Spyro is a purple dragon like you, Tina, and Cynder is a black dragoness that helped Spyro save this world from Malefor." When Vexx said this he stopped as he saw Tina cringe at that name. Malefor was obviously a name she didn't want to hear; Vexx knew something had happened between the female and the Dark Master but what? He didn't ask if she knew of Malefor, however, but he did want to know if she knew Spyro and Cynder. "Tina, do you know Spyro and Cynder?"

Tina looked into Vexx's eyes. She believed his story but she didn't care if he was a human; she didn't know what they looked like, not that it mattered she thought to herself. "Vexx, not only do I know who Spyro and Cynder are but I also know Malefor…he's....my father, Vexx. He hid me from himself and the world to make sure that I didn't end up like him. He abandoned me to ensure that I would never end up on the same path he chose." She explained, looking down at the cave floor to avoid his gaze.

"So I made sure that I didn't go down that road for my father's sake." She continued quietly. "But I wish I had had the chance to see my father one last time before Spyro and Cynder killed him." This was said with a small growl as she scratched at the cave floor with her deadly claws.

"I've lived alone in this forest for as long as I can remember. I lived happily…well…I try to. I have trained myself to learn the elements of my world and so far I have mastered everything that Spyro can do. I have power over fire, ice, electricity and earth. However, I've surpassed Spyro in one aspect; I've learnt a new element that controls the minds of others in the same way that Cynder's shadow fire can; they are kind of the same in a way." Tina finally finished.

Vexx looked at her with mixed awe and pity. "Vexx, I do believe in your story; I see no reason why I should laugh at it." Tina looked up from the floor and giggled when she saw that Vexx was looking at her with a caring expression on his face. He was glad that Tina was the first one to care and believe him; she didn't think of him as a joke.

Tina smiled and licked Vexx on the face to show that she really cared for him. He was glad that he had red scales; he was blushing furiously. "Vexx, would you like to stay with me?" Tina asked hopefully.

Vexx took a double take; he didn't know what to say. For some reason he knew that she liked him in way that boyfriends and girlfriends like each other. But this was very different. He was human…but he knew he had to make a choice. He looked in to the dark purple eyes of the dragoness next to him and found himself lost in them. It was then that he made a decision and he smiled at her and licked her on her forehead.

"Tina, I would love to stay with you." He said happily. Tina smiled and then rubbed her head against his broad chest; she was so delighted that she felt her heart would burst.

Vexx felt odd but joyful at the same time. He then felt tired again, his injuries draining his body of energy. He asked Tina if he could go to sleep, which she of course thought was a good idea; it was late. They both curled up together to sleep, happy in the knowledge that they weren't alone anymore.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R, thank you.**


	4. A forever hunting dream

**Well, people, I got this chapter done. It will give you some background of Tina the purple dragoness' life so enjoy! Oh, and the next chapter might have a lemon, if I feel like it He he, R&R**

Spyro and Cynder awoke the next morning and proceeded to have a decent meal of two rabbits that Spyro had caught for him and his mate. Cynder thanked him and they both ate in silence, their minds playing over the fun they were having the night before.

Cynder had never been in heat before but the four guardians had told her about it, of how it works. She was still too young to have hatchlings but they had said she would reach the age of being in heat before she reached the age of egg bearing.

She let out a sigh of relief at that thought, happy to not be ready to raise a family with Spyro just yet. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be life if she did bear Spyro's children when she was older though. She smiled at the thought of seeing Spyro and his son's and daughter's flying in the sunset, happily playing.

Spyro finally finished his meal and gave a look to Cynder, who was now staring in to open space with a happy smile on her face. "What's on your mind, Cynder?" He asked curiously.

Cynder looked back at her lover and stared at him with a now weary smile. "Oh, just last night, that's all." She said with embarrassment. Spyro looked in to her eyes and knew that wasn't the case. However, he respected her privacy and decided to change the subject.

"Are you going to eat that?" He asked as he pointed at the dead rabbit that lay half eaten by her claws. She looked at it and shook her head in response; she wasn't hungry. She then stood up, stretched her wings and then the rest of her body's muscles as Spyro watched with amusement.

"Why don't we go and get some water and then after that we could get on our way and find this Vexx and bring him back with us?" Cynder then said as she looked at Spyro. "I feel bad that I yelled at him like that back at the temple, I didn't mean to, well…I did….but I think it was just because I was in heat and all I wanted was to be alone with you no matter who was with us." Spyro remained quiet, waiting for Cynder to finish.

"I guess you can say I was not thinking straight at all….I'm sorry, Spyro, that I was tempting you like that, it was odd of me to do so. I had no self-control that night and for that I'm sorry." She finished as she looked at the cave floor.

Spyro stood up and went to her, lifting her head with his tail to make her look into his eyes. "Don't be sorry, Cynder. It was all natural for you and me. Besides, I love you the same way that I always have. I will never leave you for anything and you can be sure of that. When I first saw you I thought that you were the most beautiful dragon that existed, even when you were controlled by the Dark Master. I knew at that moment you and I were meant for each other even if we first collided in battle."

Cynder was touched by Spyro's words and kissed him on the lips, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Spyro, you never cease to amaze me..." She muttered.

Both dragons then cleaned the mess they had made and then set off to get a drink of water. When their thirst was quenched they continued their search for their strange and mysterious red-dragon friend. They hoped nothing bad had happened to him and that they could find him before the sunset. "Boy, I hope he's ok out there in the forest." Cynder said with worry, still feeling bad for being so offensive towards him the day before.

Spyro too felt bad for laughing at Vexx when he had told both the dragons about him not being a real dragon, his eyes filled with the look that showed he needed help. "I'm sure he's ok, Cynder, but I still want to find him and ask him a few questions. You know, Cynder, the more I think about it the more I think he was telling us the truth…I don't know why." He was in deep thought and so was Cynder. Both Dragons walked further into the forest looking for any clue or sign of Vexx the dragon.

Spyro looked up to the sky; it was getting dark. "Looks like a storm is coming soon, Cynder, we better hurry before it rains hard." Spyro warned

~

"Father, why do you have to go now?" Cried a much younger Tina. The purple dragon was crying uncontrollably as she looked at her father, Malefor, who had a sad expression on his face.

"Tina, I am sorry but the darkness is taking over my body and it will soon have you too if I don't leave and freeze you now." Malefor gently said to his daughter; he had a tenderer disposition before he became the dark master.

"Freeze me, what do you mean freeze me, father?" Tina asked in shock. She had been told why three times by her father but she still didn't want to be frozen and abandoned.

Nevertheless, she knew it was for a good reason. She saw her father slipping away in to the darkness; he killed her mother long ago but for what purpose she wasn't sure. Her father even killed the dragons that were helping him to become very powerful by teaching him all the elements of the world, even the forbidden ones. Many had faith in Malefor in using these powers for good but the forbidden elements corrupted him and it was slowly turning him in to the one thing that many hoped would not happen.

"I love you, Tina, with all my heart but if I do not do this you will fall victim to the dark element. You still have time to escape from it and you will live in a more peaceful time. Once you are no longer sealed in the time crystal you will be in the time of the newborn purple dragon, that is, if I do not destroy him. I do not know what the future holds but I want you to promise me you will not go looking for me." Malefor told her sadly.

"But father I-I…want to stay with you…Please." Tina begged her father to change his mind but she knew it was not going to happen; she knew that once her father said something he made sure she'd do it.

"Promise me, Tina, you will not go looking for me!" Malefor demanded with a growl to make her stop begging him. He just wanted her to be safe when the dark element took over him; he wanted to make sure he would be far away from her.

Tina closed her eyes as tears flowed down her face and then looked down at the cave floor. She remained like that for several seconds, sobbing quietly before she looked back up at her father. "Father, I….I promise to do what you say….I love you, daddy…I love you." Tina whispered.

Malefor then kissed his daughter on the forehead and told her to go to the back of the cave wall. Tina obeyed and as she got there she looked at her father; his heart was just as sore as hers was, she could see it in his eyes

Malefor saw her daughter looking at him with a sad smile. "Good bye, daddy." She tried to say as cheerfully as she could, failing miserably. Malefor nodded with a comforting smile and took a deep breathe, his body beginning to glow slightly, and then, without warning, a stream of purple-white light shot forth from Malefor's great maw. All was blinding for a moment but then it was all clear again.

Malefor looked at his frozen daughter who was looking back at him with the same smile she had always given him long ago before he had learned the dark elements. The great purple dragon walked up to the frozen time crystal that held his little girl and rubbed the smooth crystal affectionately.

"I have made you learn the four elements of good, Tina, and I hope you do not learn any of the dark elements. I promise we will meet again one day." Malefor said as he then walked out of the cave, taking flight into the sky, flying far from his daughter.

Once he was a safe distance away from the cave Malefor used one of the dark elements on himself to make him forget about ever having a daughter. As he did, the great purple dragon shed a tear before he forgot all about the family he once had.

A smirk came to his face as he looked down at the world. The dark element had him now and the kind and caring Malefor was no more. "This world will soon be destroyed and all will perish." He chuckled as he set out to start his war that many had hoped would never come.

Many years soon came to pass but no one knew how long it had been for Tina. When the day that Spyro and Cynder vanquished the Dark Master and saved the world finally came, Tina was at last freed from her crystal that her father had sealed her in.

She fell to the ground as the crystal scattered all over the cave floor. She looked around the dark cavern but she didn't want to move; she didn't even want to know how long she had been in the crystal. She felt unharmed but her heart ached more than any pain she had ever felt before. She put her head down and started to cry for her father to come back.

"Father…please, come back…where are you?" She sniffed.

Tina cried her self to sleep on her first night alone. She promised to do exactly what her father told her to do and that was to never look for him. However, she hoped that her father would find her on his own one day.

Tina snapped awake, breathing hard and her heart pounding, a result of the dream she had too often. And every time she had it she always cried. This time was no different. Tears flowed down her face and on to the cave floor, making a small puddle in front of her between her feet.

A clap of thunder boomed outside of the cave and woke Vexx with a start. He had never heard thunder like that before; it was louder than anything he had ever heard. He then heard sobbing and turned his head to look at Tina, immediately noticing the tears streaming from her eyes. "What's wrong, Tina?" he asked, making her jump slightly. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He said, looking at her with sorrow; for some reason he didn't like to see her upset.

Tina stopped her crying, wiped her tears away and then looked at Vexx. "I'm fine, Vexx it's just…I have a dream that never seems to leave me alone…about my past long ago; it won't stop haunting me." She said sadly, putting her head down to think.

Vexx didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better, all he could manage was to look at her. He found that he couldn't stop staring; he was eyeing her from head to tail. He liked the look of her; she was so beautiful for a dragon and a very attractive one too. A dragon princess by any standards. As Vexx continued to eye her he realized what he was doing and shook the pleasant thoughts out of his mind.

'Come on, Vexx, get a hold of yourself, you can't love a dragon, what's wrong with you?!' He thought to himself as he looked away but he couldn't make himself stop, he made sure not to show it to Tina, however. He looked at her once again and saw that she was shivering; he couldn't tell whether it was because she was cold or because she was afraid, but he didn't think the air was cold.

Vexx had an idea but he wasn't sure if he should carry it out. He thought about it for a minute, then decided to go through with it and made a bold move, placing one of his wings over her and snuggling closer to her for her to feel the warmth. Vexx was surprised at how cold she was and he pressed his wing tighter against her.

Tina lifted her head up to look at Vexx, who gave her a warm smile. She blushed but it soon passed and, without warning, she gave Vexx a kiss on the lips. The red dragon was stunned at that and pulled away from her, confusing Tina as she watched him turn away and stare at the cave floor. "I-I'm sorry, Vexx, I should not have rushed you like that." She apologised quickly as she looked at him, waiting for him to turn back to her.

"You caught me by surprise, Tina." Vexx said still looking at the floor. Tina felt bad and was about to apologise again but Vexx interrupted her before she could as he came in with a kiss of his own, surprising Tina, but she didn't pull away from him.

The kiss ended and both dragons stared into each other's eyes. Vexx couldn't believe what he had just done; he was falling in love with a dragon. His mind kept yelling at him, "What is wrong with you?! You're a human not a dragon, stop before it is too late!" However, his heart was screaming something else, "Take her, love her, she's yours!"

Tina was ecstatic, too happy to even think about the fact that she had finally found the mate she had always wanted; she'd do whatever it took to please him. She was about to kiss him again but the earth began to shake distracting her. Vexx and Tina held on to each other and hoped that the ground would stop shaking as the rain continued as heavily as ever and the flashes of lightning and the roars of answering thunder bellowed from the sky.

**Boy, I hope it was long enough for you guys to read. Thanks for reading! And if you can do one more thing, Review! Thanks you. **


	5. A great storm and Malefor's return

**I think I kind of rushed on this one but hey, give me a break, I'm still new at this you guys. Well please R&R and sorry, no lemon in this one. I think it will be some time before I put another one but please enjoy the story.**

Spyro and Cynder were both running for shelter from the heavy rain. Both thought it would be better if they turned back the way they came but lightning struck a nearby tree, startling them and they sprinted away, afraid that the lightning may hit them. They ran through the forest and was shocked to see a huge tree ripped straight out of the earth and crash to the ground.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled over the roaring wind and rain. Spyro barley heard her but he looked at her and saw she was looking at the sky in horror. He followed her gaze and sighted a huge tornado ripping the trees from the earth. The two dragons ran for their lives away from the monstrous tornado; flying would be a lot faster but it wasn't the wisest choice and they knew better.

Cynder was ahead of Spyro telling him to move faster. She turned to see if he was still behind her and her eyes grew wide. She darted back, startling Spyro and then tackled him to the ground, right before a tree blew over them, almost taking off their heads. Spyro was in shock for a few seconds and then was about to thank his mate but she interrupted. "Come on, Spyro, we can't stay here!" Spyro nodded and, without any hesitation, stood up and ran with Cynder by his side.

"This storm is not natural!" Spyro growled in irritation as the rain buffeted his face. Cynder agreed with him but kept silent, she needed all her concentration on running from the storm, which changed direction and seemed to be following them.

Cynder turned to look back again and saw another tree heading their way. "Duck!" She yelled and both dragons fell to their stomachs on the soaked grass. The water was cold and seeped through their scales to their sensitive skin. The cold shock caused both dragons to let out startled cries and then they were up and ready to move. They dashed forwards once again and continued through the forest, not looking back this time, noticing that the trees were beginning to be thrown much higher over their heads.

"Spyro, we don't have a clue where we are going, we have to be careful!" Cynder warned, yelling over the raging storm. Spyro knew that but if they didn't move quickly they wound be hit by something. He was ahead of Cynder now and when he checked to see how far behind she was he looked further towards the trees. It was then he saw the dark figures jumping from branch to branch.

"Apes?" Spyro said to himself. "Great, just what we need! Cynder, we must move faster, we have some old friends on our tails." Spyro yelled. She got the message and looked at the trees to see the apes for herself.

Spyro watched one leap from one of the trees, heading for Cynder. "Watch out!" Spyro roared summoning a lightning bolt from his maw and firing it at the ape. It hit the ugly ape in the chest and it fell back dead with a small splash. Another Ape came down but it was ahead of Spyro, who missed it due to him facing Cynder.

Cynder, on the other hand, didn't and she took a breath and gave an ear splitting screech. The sound waves gathered together and merged, creating a red sphere that hit the ape who was about to club Spyro. The attack left it paralyzed with fear as it dropped to its knees and shook. Spyro turned to see the shaking and ugly ape and, with all his might, rammed his horns into its face, breaking it's neck and leaving it dead.

"Spyro, what do they want?" Cynder yelled to her love.

"I-I do not know." Spyro replied as he continued to run

"We have to lose them now." Cynder said with worry following him as she saw the apes pursuing them from a safe distant.

"I know, Cynder, your right. But we can't shake them off unless we fly and that's not going to happen." Spyro said with irritation. He would love to fight them all right now but with the tornado on their path it wasn't the best of options, not unless the tornado shifted away from them.

Cynder had caught up with Spyro and they both turned their heads, summoning their breath elements against the apes as they ran. Spyro was the more successful, his lightning breath jumping across from ape to ape due to the rain.. One by one apes fell dead but many more remained to take their place.

"Where are they coming from?" Cynder said with frustration, panting for breath. Both dragons could feel their energy draining as they used their breath elements against their foe's.

Spyro saw a steep hill ahead of him and he stopped just before he slipped down it. But Cynder wasn't looking in front of her, after just finish dealing with another nasty ape that dared to jump at her. When she turned to look back she gasped and collided with Spyro. Both dragon's yelped and fell down the slope together, the mud and water making them slide with ridiculous speed. They were helpless, unable to get up, only able to control their descent just enough to dodge the trees on their left and right.

On top of the hill the apes didn't follow but left to take cover from the deadly tornado wrecking the forest. They hoped that Spyro would be smashed against the trees and die a painful death. They didn't serve the dark master any more but they wanted to have revenge for their brother's who had been killed by Spyro and his mate long ago.

Meanwhile, the two dragons had reached a speed fast enough so that they couldn't control it in any way. "Things can't get any worst then this." Spyro said irritably as he held on to his mate. But he was proven wrong as the earth suddenly began to shake.

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you?" Cynder growled into his shoulder as they continued going down the hill.

As the earth shook a dark hole opened up in the hidden temple that had been claimed by Spyro and Cynder and a large purple dragon was expelled from it, hitting the floor with a thud.

Many dark dragons drifted in front of the dragon and stared down at him with disgust and hatred, but that could not be seen from their misty, white eyes. "You are too week, Malefor." One of the dragons of the dark elements said. "We should have known better than to rely on you, you with your soft heart that made you week to begin with. But we were determined to destroy this world, this world that doesn't deserve to exist, the same goes for the pathetic creatures that live in it."

Malefor wondered why he had been sent back. The purple dragons of old had sent him to the unknown but the dark elements rescued him. But he didn't understand why; they didn't control him anymore. The dragon looked at the forbidden elements. "I-I don't understand ,why did you bring me back if I failed you? You do not want any thing to do with me so why am I here?" Malefor asked angrily.

A different element answered. "Now that you have returned we will watch with pleasure as the enemies that you made, which could include the entire world, come after you, wanting to torture and kill you. It will be much harder for you to fight them away without us to help you now." It then chuckled, followed by the rest of them.

Malefor knew they were right, there would be hell to pay if he showed himself to the world. He then watched as the elements returned to the hole, the earth shaking again as it covered itself. Malefor stared at where it had been, it was gone, as if it had never been there.

He didn't know what to do, he wished that he'd never returned as he walked through the temple, moving down one of the halls. He followed it until he reached a chamber with a huge padded cushion that looked to be able to fit three dragons his size; he noticed a burnt spot in the corner of it. He smelled the air, deducing by their scent that there were young dragon's living in the room. The smell was very familiar to him but he couldn't recall, than he remembered, his head perking up as he did.

"Spyro, Cynder, they live here." Malefor said to himself. But he wasn't worried; he would be gone by the time they got back. He knew they would be in a cave nearby, the storm he could hear would be preventing them from returning to their temple until it ended. As soon as the storm ended he would leave, Spyro and Cynder would never know he had been in their home.

The great purple dragon couldn't help but look around, he knew he'd been in the temple long ago but he just couldn't think when. "I know this place…this is where…." Malefor's eyes widened as he remembered. "This is where I raised my family!"

He began to have flashback of his past long before he became the dark master and he moved to pillow to lie down on the pillow. He felt confused as well as weak. He soon fell asleep on the pillow, too tired to try to get back up.

Tina and Vexx let go of each other and stood up when the earth stopped shaking. Both dragons walked out of the cave to see the damage done to the forest so far. Tina was first one out to look around. "What in the dragon realm, the forest is a mess." Tina exclaimed with disbelief. Vexx was also shocked at the devastation, he had never experienced a storm so fierce before, and it looked like it was far from over.

Yelling and screaming caught his attention at that point, as well as Tina's, and they both turned to see a purple dragon and a black dragoness sliding down the steep hill towards them. The dragons were moving too fast and Vexx and Tina didn't have time to get out of the way; all four dragons collided and slid across the wet and muddy ground.

They came to a stop at the mouth of the cave and now that they were over the shock Vexx looked at the two dragons. "Spyro, Cynder, is that you?" He asked with surprise. He didn't know why but he was kind of happy that they were there, even if they had laughed at him.

"Can you please get off me, Vexx" Cynder said from beneath the red dragon. When he noticed that he was on top of her he blushed and moved to Spyro, not noticing the smaller blush hidden on Cynder's face.

"Why are you two here?" The red dragon asked the purple male, who was busy rubbing his head until he looked at Vexx.

"We were looking for you," He replied, still slightly dazed. "We wanted you to stay with us. We felt bad for not believing you but Cynder and I talked it over and we wanted to ask you some questions about it whilst you stay. So what do you say?"

It was then that Tina stepped forwards to look at Spyro. The male took notice of her and his jaw dropped in awe of the fact that another purple dragon other than him existed. Cynder was just as surprised as her mate and had been staring silently at Tina since she noticed her.

Tina felt like she needed to do something to Spyro for the death of her father but she quickly shook away the thoughts; she knew Spyro and Cynder had a reason for it so she couldn't blame them, despite how difficult it was. She turned away from the staring eyes and headed into her cave. "Unless you want to stay out in the storm it would be best if you joined us." She said gently as she disappeared without a single glance back.

Vexx had watched her leave and then turned back to Spyro and Cynder. "Please, come in, I'm kind of glad that I can see you again." He said happily as he made his way into the cave. "And in case you were wondering, her name is Tina."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other in disbelief, they couldn't believe that there was another purple dragon, they both thought that Spyro was the only one. "Is this possible?" Spyro asked, almost to himself, as he looked at Cynder

"I-I do not know what to say, Spyro, this is something new to us. I think we should return to the dragon city and take Vexx and Tina with us." Was her reply.

Spyro agreed, he thought it was time he and Cynder went back to the city and Vexx and Tina made the perfect excuse. But after the way Tina had reacted to their sudden appearance he didn't think it would be easy to persuade them to go to the city, he couldn't explain why. They became aware of the storm again when a particularly heavy wind rushed into them and they both moved into the warm cave, out of the weather. As they walked they wondered what other surprises the future would bring.

**What do you guys think? Not bad so far huh? Well review and let me know, please. Thank you!**


	6. History and Malefor's Nightmare

**This chapter is really long so I made up for it by including a small lemon here for the guy that keeps PMing me asking when the next lemon will be. Be warned though, the lemon is rape but I didn't prolong it so don't worry. I'm not making a sex story you guys and if you do not mind R&R me. I want reviews not PMs you know, and please do not, and I mean do not say you want lemons and lemons on the review. So far, I did not get one and that's how I want it. The only review I want is how you like the story and what you think, that's all. Well enjoy and R&R thank you!**

Malefor sprinted through the various hallways of the temple that he and his mate had lived in for almost a year. He lived with the masters of the elements and they taught him all the elements they knew. Fire, Ice, Shadow, he mastered them all. One element had always been present within the purple dragon, however, hidden deep within his heart as it was with every purple dragon and occasionally within other dragons, the dark element.

Malefor knew of one such dragon that contained that element, bizarrely that dragon was a red dragon and impossibly it was capable of mastering all the other elements, which the dragon did. That was the stuff of Legend though, no dragon knew but The Chronicler the name of the red dragon and he refused to mention it.

Some said that the dragon gods had something to do with it but it had never been proven, they remained silent about the whole thing, all except the light and darkness gods; they did as they pleased when the whim to do so took them. The other elemental gods were bound by their own rules; they kept to themselves within their tight-nit of Earth, Ice, Fire and Electricity. Each one of those ruled over the dragons that wielded their elements; Shallgon the god of fire, ruled over fire dragons, Laja, the god of Earth, ruled over Earth dragons, Lira, the goddess of electricity, ruled over electricity dragons and Sonia, the goddess of Ice, ruled over ice dragons.

The other dragon gods that lived within the realm with the elemental dragons remained neutral in any conflict the other gods had, unless of course that conflict threatened the realm. The dragons they ruled over were rarer in the realms but their powers didn't reflect that, they were just as powerful as the others. These gods included Vivan, goddess of poison, Gust, the god of wind, Conga, the god of shadow, and Vala, the goddess of fear.

As well as the neutral gods there was another group of gods, the gods of evil. No dragon followed these gods, the ones that did often resulted in death. These gods were Buka, the dragon god of destruction and chaos, Yamba, the dragon god of death and decay, Lakuvu, the dragon goddess of memory and hatred, and Hadaka, the dragon goddess of pleasure and pain.

Each one of these gods and goddesses ruled the dragon realm eons ago, they shaped it and then fought each other to gain the right to exclusively rule. The fight was never concluded, however, and they still fought to this day. But as much as Malefor knew of the lost histories he couldn't care less at the moment; today was the day his eggs hatched, today was the day he became a father. He entered one of the vast chambers of the temple and laid his eyes on his mate, lying on a padded cushion, her light blue ice scales more beautiful than any of the others he had seen; to him, she was his Queen.

The Ice dragoness didn't see her mate walk in, she was too busy licking a small purple bundle with tiny wings between her claws. "I'm home, Cynthia," he finally said with a smile as the dragoness looked up to see him. She smiled back at him and signalled him over.

"Well don't just stand there, my love, come, look at the beautiful creation that we made." She said gently to her lover, her voice nothing but music to his ears. He moved over to her but when he grew closer he noticed five out of the six of the eggs Cynthia had laid hadn't hatched. Cynthia followed his gaze and then looked back at him with a saddened expression. "I'm sorry, Malefor, but we only have one hatchling, the other five are still, lifeless."

Malefor was disappointed, he was hoping for a large family but he had heard from the masters that many mated couples produced empty eggs on their first attempts, often only one would hatch, sometimes three. With that knowledge, Malefor had prepared himself for the possibility and simply put it down to bad luck that only one egg hatched. Cynthia saw his disappointed look and licked the tip of his snout. "Oh, Malefor, we have still been blessed. For the first time in history a female purple dragon has been born." She said happily. Malefor perked up at that and looked at his mate with surprise; this was extremely wonderful news.

The purple male moved closer to the bundle in Cynthia's claws to have a better look and his mate smiled as she removed her claws. "Your father wishes to see you, little one." She said gently, moving out of the way for Malefor to get a better view of his daughter. Malefor was silent as he looked over the small dragoness, her eyes were still shut and she blindly crawled, dragging her belly across the floor as it looked for her mother's warmth. It squirmed around helplessly, squeaking and whimpering for food and warmth.

Malefor moved his great head down to sniff at the newborn smell of his daughter. The baby dragoness felt the warmth of his breath coming from her father's nostrils and she crawled towards it. When she reached it and her small nose connected with Malefor's he couldn't help but smile broadly as she sniffed and licked at him. She then snuggled against his nose and fell asleep, content with the warmth she had found.

Malefor felt his heart grow lighter and he kissed the small head before him with a smile. He then moved out of the way for Cynthia to give the warmth that his daughter needed. "This is the greatest day of my life, Cynthia; I can't believe that I am finally a father. This is great!" He said with joy and pride.

Cynthia smiled at him, "I am just as grateful for the life we have made. The future looks very bright for us, very bright. I'm sure of it." She said joyfully. Malefor then brought his head to hers, kissing her passionately and deeply in celebration of the most wonderful day of their lives.

--

It had been fifteen years since Malefor first laid eyes on his daughter and Tina was growing strong. She rested on her father's head, the both of them laughing as they felt the wind on their face as they played and flew through the sky. A crystal clear lake soon appeared below them and Tina leapt towards it, hitting the water with a small splash.

When she rose back to the surface she couldn't help but laugh. "It's your turn now, daddy!" She cried.

Malefor gave a smirk as she looked down on her from the sky. Well you asked for it, Tina, so here I come!" He yelled in reply and then tucked his wings against his side, rolling into a ball and then plummeting downwards. Tina gasped when she realised what her father was up to and braced herself for the large splash that was about to be made.

Malefor hit the water hard, throwing water high into the air. When he reached the surface again he was laughing like his daughter had been. He looked around for her but when he couldn't find her he grew worried. "Tina, where are you?" He asked as his looks became a frantic search around the lake. He began to panic until he heard giggling from above him and he looked up to see his daughter flying through the air laughing. "How did you get up there?" He asked with relief.

Tina didn't reply, she just continued to fly. Malefor made the notion that she had been thrown into the air with the water from his splash and began to laugh along with his daughter. Both of the two dragons enjoyed the rest of the day, swimming and splashing unaware that the bright and joyful life they were having was about to become dark.

Tina was in the small room her parents had provided for her with the help of the Masters that had built the temple. She was looking out of her window at the rain, waiting for her parents to return. Her mother had been called away an hour ago; something terrible had happened and she was needed urgently. The whole thing had happened too quickly for Tina to know what was happening but she had been told by Cynthia to stay in her room until she and her father returned and that's what she did, bored out of her little mind.

Her boredom became too great for her to be able to resist and do as she was told and she left her room to visit one of the younger guardians. They were younger than her father, but not much older than herself and all they did was study all day long. But they were fun to hang around with so Tina continued on through the different halls until she reached a large library with books of all kinds lining the shelves.

At the back of the library, his head deep within a book was one of her favourite guardians. He was the oldest of the younger dragons and kind of clumsy but he was one of the strongest and smartest of the younger ones and some said that he was much wiser than some of the elder masters and guardians, gifted with many hidden talents and strengths beyond any could believe; but that was to be expected, red dragons were often the most blessed out of all dragons.

She giggled when he seemed to be really into the book he was reading; he didn't even notice her as she sat down by his side. She looked at the title of the worn out black book, 'A History of Strange and Rare Creatures.'

"Hey, Ignitus, what you reading?" She asked, making the young guardian jump. He sighed when he realised the small shock made him lose the page he was on and he turned to look at the young purple dragoness with a smile.

"Hello, there, young dragon. I was just reading up on a very strange creature. It stood on two legs, had no claws, no scales, and very little fur to stay warm. The most exciting thing about them is that this is the only book that mentions them; they seem to be lost from history. I am determined to discover more about them…they are much like the cheetah clans in a way, I really want to find more about them but this book only mentions a small description, there isn't even a name." Ignitus then turned back to his book to find the page he was on.

Tina smiled and was about to say something else but an earth dragon approach in a rush. "Ignitus, you, me, Volteer and Cyril are needed at once," He rumbled.

"Oh my, what is it Terrador, come on, out with it." Ignitus demanded. Terrador turned to look at Tina and then back at Ignitus.

"I will tell you, but now is not the time in front of present company." Terrador said more quietly to Ignitus.  
The red dragon nodded and looked at Tina.

"I'm sorry, young dragon, but I must leave you for now." Tina put on a sad expression and Ignitus nudged his head against hers. "But I will tell you more stories that you like later." He chuckled then walked out with Terrador.

Tina went back to her room with a sigh after that and returned to her window. This time however, she heard voices and looked out to see Ignitus and Terrador talking to the other young dragons, Cyril, the ice dragon and Volteer the dragon of electricity. She couldn't really hear what they were saying however and she grew more daring, jumping out of the window to a nearby tree where she could hide and hear what they were discussing.

"Malefor is losing control of the dark elements within him," Terrador said worriedly. "They are slowly taking over his body and in a few hours they will have him under their full control. The Masters were wrong, he can't control them."

"What about my sister, Cynthia, is she safe where she is now?" Cyril asked, filled with his own worry for his older sister.

"I'm sure she is fine, Cyril, but right now we must hurry if we're going to help the Masters." Ignitus said and then readied himself to take off.

"There's one problem, Ignitus," Terrador began to say. All three of them looked to Terrador and waited for him to continue. "Master Gorgon has told me that we are needed much more at the new temple and that we are to take the purple female to Warfang where she will be safe. They fear that they she fall to the dark elements like her father if she stays here.

"But the masters might need us." Volteer said excitedly. "What if Malefor goes too far? Lira knows what will happen next."

"If that is Gorgon's wish then we must follow the orders of the master guardians, they know best." Ignitus said sadly. "Besides, I do not want anything horrible to happen to Tina."

The other three guardians nodded without complaint, neither of them wanted Tina harmed. Volteer volunteered to collect her but when he arrived there she wasn't there, having left her tree outside the temple to the forest lake where she would spend her time with her family and the masters.

--

"Malefor, stop this madness!" Cynthia cried out in horror as she watched her mate choking the life out of Master Gorgon. Malefor couldn't hear her; however, he couldn't do anything but kill, which was all his mind told him to do.

A sickening crack echoed in Cynthia's ears as the old dragon fell limp in the arms of Malefor who couldn't see what he was doing, blinded by the dark elements. Cynthia could do nothing but cry, she had just watched her father die at the hands of her lover and soon her sadness turned to rage. She tackled him to the ground and scraped her claws against his underbelly before finally pinning him down and placing his neck between her claws.

"How could you do this, Malefor? How could you hurt and betray the ones that helped you and loved you dearly?" She demanded, tears in her eyes. Malefor smirked and started to laugh at her causing Cynthia to growl and tighten her grip on his neck. "Answer me, Malefor. Why?" She roared at him as her tears continued.

Malefor continued to smirk as he began to speak. "No one deserves to live and I shall destroy all living things!" He roared back at her. He summoned forth one of his dark powers and a force began to squeeze Cynthia's heart, making her roar in pain and claw at her chest. She didn't know how to make the unbearable pain stop as any leverage she had on Malefor disappeared as she raked her claws against her smooth chest scales, scratching them in the process.

Taking the opportunity, Malefor plunged his claws in to her side and knocked him off her with his great tail. She fell with a yelp and rolled on to her belly. Before she could get up Malefor moved to her and held her in place, smirking all the while. She then felt him climb onto her back, rubbing his body across her wings and placing his head by her ears. "Be still, my mate," He whispered into her ear. "I think we should have some fun before your life comes to an end."

Cynthia became sick with disgust as she realised what he meant by that but somehow she knew that it wasn't his fault, that something was controlling his actions. She tried to move from under him but she suddenly found herself paralysed with fear as Malefor released another one of his elements. "Malefor, stop this please!" She screamed at him as he licked at her neck and deeply inhaled her sweet scent, causing his large member to begin to emerge.

Malefor then began to move his hips against his struggling mate. She could feel his brute strength overpowering her and she was about to get raped by the one she fell in love with. Her heart was broken and she had lost all trust in her mate. She hoped that death would come to him soon but she knew it wouldn't come soon enough to save her as she felt Malefor find her entrance.

With himself finally positioned, Malefor smirked as he thrust violently into her, penetrating her with no gentleness and causing her extreme pain; he hadn't even allowed her time to prepare. She roared in pain as she clawed at the earth with her claws. She then growled as Malefor continued to ravish her, abusing her body without a single care. "Please, Malefor, stop!" She pleaded.

Malefor simply gripped her harder and began to thrust deeper, making her scream even louder. "If you relax it won't hurt. Just accept it, my mate." He grunted as he pumped even harder, causing her body to move against the floor.

"NEVER!" She roared in pain and rage. She was hurt and broken hearted. The sheer ferocity of Malefor's actions gave her no pleasure whatsoever and as the pain began to increase further, the male damaging her delicate insides, she passed out.

Malefor didn't care, however. He was almost at his peak and he redoubled his efforts, ignoring the damage he was causing her. A few minutes later he roared out in triumph and pleasure as he released into her, laying his life giving seed that went to waste within the broken female.

He lay panting on her back, enjoying the warm feeling around his member before he drew himself out and got off the ice dragon with a maniacal laugh. He moved to her front to look upon her drooped eyes. She was dying, her sex was damaged and bleeding profusely and the wound in her side was too great, slowly sapping away her strength. She didn't mind the physical pain, however, not when her broken heart screamed out the most.

As he looked upon the broken form of his mate, Malefor's mind began to clear up and the fog that blinded him was no more. He looked around the bloody clearing in confusion, noticing many dead dragons and feeling a creeping horror in his mind. Noticing his sudden confusion, Cynthia spoke to him. "Malefor?" She asked weakly making him look down at her and gasp at the sight.

"Cynthia!" "W-what have I done…did I do this?" Malefor said with horror.

Cynthia saw the terror in his face and she knew that it wasn't truly him that had done that to her. But it was too late; she could feel her life slipping away. She smiled into his face as he licked her cheek. "Take care of Tina…Malefor…my love." She said to him, the pain disappearing as she closed her eyes for the last time and slipped into death's embrace.

Tears flowed feely down Malefor's face as he roared loudly into the air. When he stopped he leant down to kiss her but changed his mind; he wasn't worthy to place a kiss upon her anymore.

It was then that Tina came out from the tree's and saw her father and mother nearby. She ran towards them, noticing the many bodies that lay around her and as she grew closer to her mother she noticed that she was bleeding and lying motionless; she couldn't even see her breathing. "Mother, Father!" She screamed out.

Malefor turned to see her and his eyes grew wide with fear. He could do nothing but watch as Tina approached her mother and came to the realisation that she was dead, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "W-Who did this father…who w-would do this?!" Tina cried out as she looked at her father. Malefor didn't know what to say as he saw his daughter staring at him as tears ran down her face.

"I did it….I did it…Tina…" Malefor said blankly. Tina gave him a confused look as it stated to rain harder and Malefor stood there not knowing what to say

"Why did you do it, father?" Tina asked with more tears in her eyes. However, Malefor still didn't answer her. He looked at his daughter and realised that he had to do something; the dark elements didn't have full control of him yet and if he waited too long they would take Tina as well.

"Tina, we must leave now, come with me!" Malefor said and ran in to the forest. Tina didn't hesitate, too scared to be alone with the dead bodies of dragons.

"Daddy, wait please!" She shouted as she ran after her father.

Malefor could hear her daughter voice in his head as he ran, replaying the same words over and over. "Why father? Why? Why did you do it?"

--

Malefor snapped awake and looked around the temple that he and his family used to live in. It was still raining hard outside and the wind blew harshly. It was then he felt the warm tears running down his face. "Tina, where could you be now? I hope you are still alive and safe within your crystal. I hope that I can find you….or maybe that isn't a good idea right now."

He felt his heart tearing itself apart as he remembered what he had done to his mate and he lay his head back down to go back to sleep. He didn't know how he could live in the world; it hated him for the things he had done and he knew they wouldn't forgive him. He thought it would be best if he had never come back but the dream of his family made him change his mind, it would be his punishment to bear the pain for all eternity if he had too. He hoped that the good dragon gods would help him…but he knew better, the gods hated him for almost destroying their world.

No longer feeling tired, Malefor rose up from the pillow and approached a window. He looked out into the sky and then leapt into it, flying to the top of the temple where he took roost to watch the lightning that flashed on the horizon. All the while tears flowed down his face.

Many wish to see me fall. Far away, I hear them call.

Many say I am too old, now I lay hear all alone, Feeling very scared and cold

I see So much hate Even if I try to stay, they just spit in my face.

Many wish to see me fall. Far away, I hear them call.

I feel the darkness around me Evil shadows surround me.

My Love is what I gave; nevertheless, they threw it away

Now I lay here in the rain, making my tears wash away.

Many wish to see me fall. Far away, I hear them call

I guest I will leave for they do not want me.

As long as they are happy. God, pleas just take me.

Now I fade away. And they hope it stays that way.

Many know I am gone, Hope their having lots fun,

For my time now is done, no more I will see the shining sun

So many has seen me fall. Far away, I still hear them call.

**In case you are wondering about this poem, yes, it is not mine. I wish it was but it belongs to my brother and I asked him if I could put in and he said yes hehe. I hope you liked it and the story. And please do not ask me when the next lemon is, I do not like when you PM me you guys saying when the next lemon, when the next lemon, when the next lemon hurry up! Please I cannot do lemons and lemons and you know who you guys are so please, I want to make a story not a sex story! Thanks you.**


	7. What do you want to know?

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter I had fun making it and well….Uhhhhh never mine just enjoy the Chp and I hope you all like it please R&R thank you!**

Spyro and Cynder looked around the cave as they entered it; the cavern was easily big enough to comfortably fit ten fully grown dragons. Tina was busy tending to a fire when Spyro looked at her, she didn't seem to care that both Spyro and Cynder continued to stare at her with disbelief.

"You two are a mess," Vexx began to say, taking note of the mud and twigs caught in the two dragons' scales from their run through the forest; they both needed a bath.

"Yes, I think we are and when the storm clears I want to take a bath as quickly as possible," Spyro said as he sat down and began to pull at a twig caught under a scale on his foot. "But until then I think it best we stay here, and since there isn't much else to do I think now is the best time to ask you two a few things, if that's ok?"

Vexx didn't know exactly what they wanted to ask him but he agreed to tell them what he knew. He couldn't say the same for Tina, however, as she still sat with her back to the three dragons that looked at her. He could tell that she wasn't happy to see them and he knew that she was angry with them for being responsible for her father's demise. "I don't think that Tina wishes to speak with you just yet but you can ask me all you want, what do you want to know?" Vexx asked, lying down and giving a quick glance to Cynder who was busy cleaning her wings and clawing at a thorn that had found its way into her side.

Spyro gave a weak smile to the red dragon. "Well, Vexx, you told us a bit about yourself at the temple but we still wish to know how you can be from another world and know all about us and this world but you can't remember anything about your own world or your past."

It was Vexx's turn to smile this time as he chuckled lightly at the question, after all, even he didn't know the answer. "Well, Spyro, I don't remember much about my past anymore, only that I was human and that my world was called Earth. I don't know how I got here but I will find a way to get back, or at least recover my memories. The problem is I don't really know where to start and I don't think it's going to happen any time soon."

Cynder lifted her head from her wings to look at Vexx, "You mean you don't remember who your friends or family are, where you were raised or any mate you might have had?" She asked with a look of pity on her face.

"I'm afraid so, Cynder," Vexx replied as he shivered at the thought. "I don't remember anyone, not even my mother or father…as far as I know I might not even have had a mother or father." He had lost so much of his past, his history of his former life apart from his species. It stressed out his mind knowing that his life was a complete mess at the moment; he was simply lost in a world that was familiar to him yet foreign at the same time.

He was all of a sudden struck by a wave of weariness and feeling tired, he yawned and fell to the ground, unconscious. The suddenness of Vexx's actions startled Spyro and Cynder and they rushed forwards to make sure he was ok and breathing. But when Tina turned around after she heard the thud she rushed over to him first, worry in her eyes, giving Spyro and Cynder a warning growl to stay away.

The growl worked and the two dragons stopped in their tracks. "Stay away from him!" Tina hissed at them. "What did you do to him?" The sudden aggressiveness from the purple female took the other two dragons by surprise as she growled angrily at them. "You took my father but I will not let you take him from me as well!"

Spyro and Cynder were stunned, they didn't know what she meant by that but Spyro needed to calm her down, stepping forwards to talk to her. "Please, calm down, Tina. Who do you mean by your father?" He asked gently.

Tina looked down at the sleeping Vexx with love and then looked back up at Spyro with a cold look in her eyes. "My father….was none other than Malefor." She said before returning her attentions to Vexx, trying to wake him. She shook him gently and licked his cheek but he didn't respond, almost as if he was in a coma. This worried Tina further and she darted her gaze back to Spyro and Cynder who had been shocked into silence.

Cynder was first to recover from the extraordinary news. "Y-you're the daughter of the dark master?" She asked in awe. "But how is that even possible?"

Tina gave her an irritated look and then explained. "I see no reason why I have to tell you again. I am the daughter of Malefor and Cynthia. And I'm proud of it, although I'm not proud of the deeds my father committed, but that wasn't his fault. It was the Masters' fault; if they hadn't taught him the forbidden elements back in my time then he would still be here, along with my mother." She finished with an angry snap of her jaws.

It was then that Spyro recovered from his own shock and he gave her a confused look. "What do you mean, your time? I don't understand, are you older than you look?" He asked curiously. Tina didn't answer; she had gone back to trying to wake up Vexx. But he didn't stir once. The only thing she was grateful for was that he was breathing normally, which was a good sign.

Spyro then turned his attention on Vexx when he realised Tina wasn't going to answer him and he thought about the odd things that had happened since they discovered Vexx in the forest. "Tina, Cynder and I didn't do anything to Vexx." Spyro began gently, his mind slowly putting everything together. "I think I have an idea what's wrong with him and if I'm right then he's just dreaming and The Chronicler is talking to him. I think for now the best thing we can do is wait and see what happens, he'll be fine, I promise you."

Tina didn't look at him but for some reason she believed him and she moved to lie down by Vexx's side, wrapping her wings around him to keep him warm. "I will take your word for it now, Spyro, but if he doesn't wake soon then I will assume that you've done something to him and you will pay; I won't have you ruin my life now that I'm happy for once. I have a chance to make things right for myself and I'll do anything to make sure nothing jeopardise that."

Tina continued to look at Spyro who blankly stared at he cold look she was giving him. "It will be a long time before I can think of you two as friends. I know what you did to my father was the right thing to do but he wasn't carrying out his own actions, could you honestly tell me you couldn't have shown him any mercy?" She finished with a slight growl.

This time it was Cynder's turn to give a look of irritation. "If he gave mercy to the ones he considered weak who only wanted to live in peace then I would have been merciful. But he didn't, he was destroying the world, Tina, if Spyro and I hadn't stopped him then none of us would be here, everything would have been destroyed. He almost did destroy the world, if it wasn't for Spyro's powers to undo the damage Malefor caused then we'd all be dead."

Tina began to cry at the truth that Cynder forced upon her. "But it wasn't his fault, I swear!" She balled out as she began to cry uncontrollably. Spyro and Cynder shared looks of pity and wished they could do something but they knew that the loss and the betrayal Tina felt for her father could not be helped.

"Tina, we want to help you and Vexx in any way that we can. If you would allow us then we'd like to get to know you both and maybe get the chance to make your life better. I mean, everyone needs friends, right?" Spyro began gently. "And I'm truly sorry about your father. If we knew of a way to have turned him back to the dragon you remembered then we would have but at the time what we did was the only option. I'm sorry."

Spyro began to move towards the other purple dragon when he finished, which worried Cynder because Tina was showing every sign that she could attack at any given moment. Tina growled at Spyro as he approached but he just ignored it. "Please, Tina, give us a chance. You can blame us if you want but we are not like what you think we are." He said gently, placing his clawed hand out as a sign of peace and friendship.

Cynder watched carefully from behind Spyro, worried that he was going to be attacked. Tina gave another small growl to the male dragon and looked away from the outstretched hand. She then looked back at Spyro with a stern look and grasped the hand with her own. She forced a smile. "I will not judge you, Spyro, Cynder. Like I said before, I knew you had a good reason for your actions, I was just mad at you for taking the last of my family from me. I know it was wrong of me to do so and for that I apologies but for now I think we should just leave the past behind us and move on."

Tina felt better after letting go of her grudge. It made her feel lighter and slightly happier. Spyro and Cynder lay next to Vexx and Tina soon found herself telling the two all about her life, almost as easily as she had told Vexx. She began to think that maybe being friends with Spyro and Cynder wasn't a bad thing; after all, she hadn't been able to hang out with any dragons when she was younger.

--

Later that night, in the great Dragon City of Warfang, the three Guardians, Terrador, Cyril and Volteer sat with the moles and Hunter along with his cheetah clan. It had been two years since the war with Malefor and the city had finally been rebuilt, the moles had worked relentlessly as did the dragons and cheetahs to restore it to its former glory.

Terrador was sat in the middle of the large crowd that was centered in the middle of the city. All eyes were on the mighty earth dragon as he cleared his throat and prepared to speak. "Good evening, my friends." He boomed, his voice carrying far, deep into the ears of the people at the back of the crowd. "I am glad you were all able to make it. It has been two years since we claimed peace for the world. I do not know how long that will last but I hope it stays with us for all eternity."

The crowd remained silent as Terrador paused to take a breath; they knew he still had more to say. "I am honored to have been able to fight by all of you in our defense of this city; we could not have done it without every single one of you here. I know that we lost many, friends, family, everyone lost somebody. But they fought bravely to ensure our freedom, some more notably than others but that by no means reduces the importance of any other death.

"Tonight we celebrate for those that died for us, to remember them and their sacrifices. We also celebrate for those that are missing, especially the ones responsible for saving us all, Spyro, Cynder and Ignitus. None of us can say what happened to them so I keep the hope that they are alive somewhere. They made they showed the greatest bravery out of all of us for they set out to face Malefor alone and so they did, triumphing with glory!"

The crowd cheered after that, sensing that Terrador was finished. Terrador bowed his head to the people and returned to his fellow guardians as every one else flittered about and ate and drank. He took his seat between Volteer and Cyril and his ears were immediately assaulted by a barrage of vocals from Volteer. "My, my, Terrador, that was an absolutely incredible speech, superb, the most wonderful speech I've heard in years. You certainly are worthy enough to be the leader if you continue like that!"

The words came so fast that anyone who didn't know the excitable electric dragon personally would not be able to understand him. Fortunately, Terrador was one of those few that did know Volteer personally and the earth dragon smiled at him. "Thank you, Volteer….but although I'm the new leader I don't feel that anyone can be worthy enough to take Ignitus' place. He trained for years to become the most suitable. I pray that he and the young dragons are still out there somewhere."

"We will send out another search party in the morn, Terrador," Cyril said as he looked up to the star speckled sky. "I'm sure this time we will find them."

Terrador groaned at those words, "Cyril, we've been searching for two years and we have found nothing. Either they don't want to be found or they really are gone." He said sadly.

Cyril smiled at his friend, trying to keep his spirit up. "I have a feeling that they will return eventually, Terrador, I'm almost certain of it and I've never been known to be wrong about these things." He said with a light chuckle, his arrogance shinning through as always.

"I'm glad you are keeping up the faith, my old friend, one of us needs to." Terrador replied with a grunt.

"Oh, come now, Terrador, don't be like that, I'm sure they will return as well." Volteer added cheerfully. Terrador sighed and all three of them looked to the skies at the dragon constellation that had appeared after Malefor's defeat.

"I hope so, my friends," Terrador quietly said. "I hope so."

**I hope you all enjoyed I know I did, Hehe. Well Gtg**

Mario and Spyro to me are like my dream come true for them to be best pal's I can't wait to start on them I will have Mario send to Spyro's world but Spyro will be bigger I will have them like a dragon rider kind of thing. I just hope it will be good! if any of you like the idea please tell me by PMing me of the idea that is if you are reading this. So for now I will leave it up to you guy's. I will have them work as a team to stop a new evil that wish to take over the dargon realm. So if you like the idea let me know ok? This will be my next story Thank you. Cynder will be in it to and she is very found of Mario as well Mario will be like one of the frirst Human to enter the dragon realm hehe, I hope you like the idea if not let me know as well!


	8. Loss history of the red dragon

**Well here's something for you all to see. I hope you all like it and please R&R. Thank you all for reading my story, it means a lot to me. **

**"**So that's my story," Tina said sadly. She then remained quiet whilst Spyro and Cynder thought about the turbulent life she had lived. They both agreed that it was very sad, and they both wanted to do something for her but they knew that her past was hers and nothing they could do would change that fact.

Spyro was first to break the silence, his wonder getting the better of him. "It's amazing that you met Ignitus and the other guardians when they were younger. If you don't mind me asking, how old were you compared to them?" He asked with a nervous smile.

Tina just shrugged her draconic shoulders, "Well I'm not at all certain but I think I was about five years younger than them, but Ignitus was the oldest, he was eight years older than me, but again, I'm not certain." She then began to think back over her memories with them. "They were the only dragons around I could really play with. Each one of them made me feel lucky and special to have them as friends but they were also shy when they got near me, almost as if they wanted to ask me something but were too afraid, but when they did tell me all they said was gibberish, I never really understood what they were trying to say."

Spyro found it hard to imagine that the Guardians could be shy but he remained quiet whilst Tina continued. "They were always good for fun when I was bored. I mean, talking to Volteer was a game in itself; he spoke so fast that you'd have to try and guess what he was saying. Then there was Terrador, he liked to train a lot and I used to join in. He got nervous from time to time when he had to teach me but he was still fun. I'll never forget the way his powerful muscles rippled beneath his hard scales when he crushed rocks like they were nothing."

Tina stopped at that moment, gazing into the past. At least until she realised what she was doing and noticed Spyro and Cynder giving her an amused look, she then blushed profusely. "But that was a long time ago," She quickly said, shifting her mind onto other thoughts. "My favourite was Ignitus though. He was by far the most handsome, wisest and had his own strengths that far surpassed the other guardians. He had some form of magic that I couldn't really understand but I never focused on that because he used to tell me the most wondrous of stories in such a way that it felt like I was actually there."

Tina then stopped, her cheerful expression remaining on her face as she turned to look at the unconscious Vexx with a realisation; in a way, he reminded her of Ignitus. She then turned back to the other two dragons. "Spyro, Cynder…you wouldn't happen to know where the guardians are now do you? That is…if they're still alive."

Spyro smiled weakly at her. "Well if I'm right then they should be at the dragon city of Warfang, I don't think they would have had time to repair the temple. But Ignitus…he died…trying to get us through the belt of fire that prevented us from reaching Mal…your father." He finished, with a sad tone.

That didn't shock Tina too much, she had expected something like that; it still made her eyes water, however. "At least I know that the others are ok," she finally said. "I would like to see my uncle Cyril again; it'll be interesting to see him as an old dragon when I used to know him as not much older than myself." She finished with a small giggle.

Spyro's face brightened when she said that. "So does that mean you want to come with us to Warfang to see them?" Cynder asked, equally as happy as Spyro.

Tina nodded enthusiastically. "I'm sure Vexx wouldn't mind, he might even be excited to go." She giggled at the thought of having Vexx by her side when she visited the city; she had never been to it before so they'd both be able to explore it together. They all looked at Vexx, who appeared to be far from waking up; Spyro began to worry if Vexx really was speaking to The Chronicler or if he'd just collapsed.

--

Vexx didn't exactly know where he was. He stood before the entrance to a vast temple, the grey stone matching the equally grey floors and complimenting the white sand that lay around the area. He looked up at the temple's entrance and hesitated before deciding to enter. He felt like he knew the place somehow, which gave him a creepy feeling, especially when he began to hear whispering coming from the walls.

"Strange, it's almost like I'm being guided in the right direction," he said to himself as he began moving through corridors and ignoring others. When he reached a dead-end, however, he growled with annoyance. "Looks like I spoke to soon."

It was then that the whispering grew louder and Vexx began to feel scared; it wasn't everyday he was whispered at by walls. They grew in numbers too but one voice sounded out clearly and Vexx understood it. "What goes up, but never comes down?" It said to him.

That confused Vexx and he momentarily forgot about the ridiculousness of a wall asking him a question. The first thing he thought of was a dragon, but then he realised that they do indeed come down to rest. He then thought the sun but when he said it allowed the whispering wall said nothing but the riddle again. "How am I supposed to know that?!" Vexx snapped when his frustration got the better of him.

The voice repeated itself again and Vexx sighed. "I'm not good at riddles, this is a waste of my time," he growled. He continued to guess answers but none of them were right and when he reached the border of insanity he gave up and decided to look for another way forwards. To his horror, however, he soon found himself facing the same wall with its same riddle.

Vexx was about ready to hang himself, he'd been wondering through the temple for quite a while and the wall was exasperating him. Deciding that there was nothing else for it he sat down on his haunches before the wall and concentrated, analysing the riddle as much as he could, hoping to find an answer.

After two minutes something inside his head clicked. "I know what the answer is," He said excitedly as he stood up. "My age. It always goes up with every passing second even when you're dead but it can never go down, you can't grow younger. Is that the answer to your riddle?" He asked calmly, hoping it was.

His answer came in the form of a door materializing in the wall before him, the whispering returning to their quiet murmurings. Thankful that he no longer had to stay in the hallway, Vexx quickly went through the door which, unnoticed by Vexx, closed and vanished behind him. He was far too interested in the huge hourglass in the middle of the room he'd just entered to care much about anything else.

He stared in awe at it for a while until he had seen all he could and he tore his gaze away, noticing the shelves that lined the walls of the room, each one packed with books. He didn't know how but he knew that each one of these books contained the lives of the dragons that had died and the ones that still lived.

Vexx felt like a five year old as he explored the room, running from object to object as each one intrigued him. There was one thing that caught his eye the most however; probably because it was inaccessible. It was a large leather-bound book that hovered in the air; its pages open to anyone tall enough to read it.

"So, young dragon, do you like what you have seen so far?" An old male voice called out of nowhere, making Vexx jump. He began searching for the voice but it wasn't until he did a full turn did he realise the voice had come from a dragon stood behind him, a dragon with greenish-blue scales, an odd necklace around its neck and a warm smile on its face.

Vexx stared at the large dragon with awe. "Y-you must be umm…the C-C-Chronicler, right?" He asked nervously, making the blue dragon give a small laugh.

Try not to be nervous, young dragon, I only wish to speak with you, nothing more. Now, what was it I was going to ask you…I find it difficult to keep my mind on present matters you see, what with all the knowledge around me…hmm…ah, yes, do you know my name, young dragon?" The Chronicler asked. Vexx wasn't sure but again he seemed to know something that he shouldn't, at least as far as he knew. And for some reason, the Chronicler knew that Vexx knew the Chronicler's name, which again confused the red dragon.

Swallowing his nerves and clearing his throat, Vexx answered the Chronicler. "Your name is Ignitus."

The Chronicler smiled and nodded his great head. "Indeed I am. My name is Ignitus and I welcome you to my domain. Come now, there is much for you to know in so little time so please, come closer." Vexx didn't hesitate; he quickly moved beside Ignitus and sat on his haunches. "You realise that you were born a human, right, Vexx?" The Chronicler continued, making Vexx uneasy at hearing his name being spoken. Vexx nodded but didn't say a word; if anyone knew of his past it would be The Chronicler.

Ignitus summoned a book from one of the shelves and it floated down in front of the two dragons and opened to a seemingly random page; but Vexx knew that that was the page Ignitus wanted. "This book might give you an incline as to what your destiny is, Vexx, and the reason as to why you were brought to this world. You see, long before any dragon in our recent history was born the first human entered into our world, and, like you, was transformed into a dragon with little memory of his former life.

"He was found and cared for by a purple dragon from that time, almost as if this human was the dragon's son. This purple dragon was the first dragon in the records here to be named Spyro, a remarkable coincidence but true nonetheless. He also had a mate; she was named Ember and was a fire dragon with pink scales. As I said, the red dragon was trained by Spyro and learned many elements that the purple dragon thought impossible.

"No one knew that the red dragon was human, not even Spyro, and that is why Spyro was worried; he feared that many of the other dragons would think the red dragon is evil and will choose to end the red dragon's life. Spyro naturally would not allow that to happen and so he spirited the red dragon away with Ember to The Chronicler of that age to keep him safe.

"But as with many tales worthy of mentioning, things were not that easy. If the red dragon was not disposed of then the dragons, especially the purple dragons would be cursed for all eternity and the elements of evil would have a greater chance of taking over the world and destroying it. It was never in the purple dragon's blood to bring destruction upon the world but upon the human's arrival to our lands the balance of power in the dragon realms was shifted and made things…complicated.

"Spyro refused to kill the red dragon; as I said before, he was like a son to him and Ember. The Chronicler warned the pair that if he lived then they would doom them all but they did not listen. But the benevolent gods had already decided to send the human back to his world but in order to do that they would have to make the human face one of the malevolent gods. The gods thought of it as a game, and whoever won earned the right to do with the world as they saw fit, be it to destroy or help it flourish.

"I guess after all this time you are wondering what the red dragon was called. Well, his name was a combination of both his…adoptive parents names due to him not being able to remember his true name; he was called Embro. He gladly took the name and was proud of it, even when his 'father' told him that the future of the world was in his hands and that he had to face the dragon god of destruction and chaos, Buka.

"Spyro wasn't confident in Embro's abilities, no dragon could ever hope to compete with Buka and succeed. But Embro proved otherwise. He challenged the god and it went in his favour, the benevolent gods were truly on his side. That was when Buka proposed a deal, however. He made a deal with Embro that the malevolent gods would not harm the world with direct force but instead live in the realms as temptation, giving dragons the choice to join them and serve them.

"The deal was accepted but at a price. Indeed the dragons were not cursed but the purple dragons like Spyro were made to be more easily tempted to perform evil tasks and duties at the behest of the elements of evil. No one knows of this legend but me and the gods, Vexx, and I have refused to speak of it until now and shall never speak of it again." Vexx sat in silence when Ignitus finished, absorbing the knowledge that he had just been given. "Embro was returned to his own world, Vexx, as a human. But he left behind bits of his history which I can not explain to you at this moment. It's time for you to wake up."

Vexx quickly looked at the greater dragon. "But you haven't told me anything of my own history, do you have it here, in one of these books?"

Ignitus gave him a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, Vexx, but now is not the time for you to know. However, you will learn things on your own in time…if you are perceptive enough." Vexx wanted to complain and ask more questions but he began to grow tired. "And before you go, please tell Spyro that I am fine. I will speak to him soon, when it is called for." Vexx gave a faint nod before everything went dark.

--

Vexx fluttered his eyes open with a groan; it was a strange feeling falling asleep in one place and waking up in another a second later. "Vexx, you're awake at last, I thought you were never going to get up!" A very cheerful voice sounded in his ears. He then felt a relentless series of licks against his cheek and he turned his head slightly only to get licked on the nose by Tina, who refused to stop. He turned away again, this time to Spyro and Cynder who were looking at him with amusement.

"How are you feeling, Vexx?" Spyro asked suppressing a snicker as the red dragon tried to stop Tina from licking his face.

"Alright, alright, stop that now, Tina. I'm awake and I'm not dirty so you can stop giving my face a tongue bath!" He said with a tone of irritation in his voice. But Tina couldn't help herself; she missed the sound of his voice and was just happy to hear it again. "I'll tell you what happened, Spyro, as soon as Tina stops. Hey, watch the ear!" He then yelped. Spyro and Cynder finally couldn't help themselves and thy both burst into laughter, making Vexx even more embarrassed.

Eventually, however, Tina stopped and she lay down against him and rubbed her head on his chest. She had even gone as far as to intertwine her tail with his which made Vexx blush, hidden beneath his red scales. She then leaned her head to his ear and whispered. "I can't wait for us to be alone again, Vexx. You have no idea how badly I want you right now." She began to flirt with him, serving only to make the red dragon feel even more uncomfortable but she couldn't help herself.

Vexx could only chuckle nervously. "I-I…umm…don't know what to say, T-T-Tina." He managed to get out, which only made everyone else know just how embarrassed he really was. Tina giggled at the way he was acting; she thought it was incredibly cute. Spyro and Cynder also laughed in the background as they realised that the couple of dragons they were watching would soon become a paired couple.

**Now that The Chronicler, Ignitus, has told a lost story to Vexx could he be in deep trouble? And what about Spyro and his world, what will happen? Well you will have to wait and see. Now don't go far, young dragons, for there is more to come and soon all will be revealed to you if you willing to wait. R&R.**


	9. Let's go for a swim

**Well here is Chapter 9. I had a lot fun on this one so enjoy. R&R!** **Oh, and sorry for long delay**

"So, Vexx, did anything happen whilst you were dreaming?" Spyro asked the red dragon when he was finally able get Tina to control herself.

"Yes, something did happen, Spyro. I believe you don't know who I have spoken to." Spyro looked confused.

"Didn't you speak to the Chronicler, Vexx, I'm sure that's why you were unconscious, right?" Spyro asked. Vexx just look at him with a sad smile.

"Yes I have Spyro but it was not the same Chronicler you knew because he's moved on. There's a new Chronicler, someone you know. He didn't die in the belt of fire, Spyro; he was blessed with the greatest gift he ever thought he'd receive." He finished, turning his sad smile into a beaming grin.

Spyro and Cynder were slightly confused but after a few seconds they both went wide-eyed as they realised who Vexx was talking about. "Are you saying Ignitus is the Chronicler?" Spyro asked in disbelief. Vexx nodded and Spyro smiled widely; he couldn't believe all the strange things happening around him.

For the next hour or so Vexx told all three of them about what Ignitus had told them. About the red dragon and the ancient Spyro of old. The three dragons listened intently, ears wide open, figuratively speaking. By the time Vexx had finished telling them of how Embro had saved the world and the dragons from servitude to the malevolent gods they were all speechless; Vexx was actually surprised no one had asked any questions.

As Spyro and Cynder began to wonder if the past was becoming the present Vexx's stomach began to rumble, letting everyone in the cave know he was hungry. This brought Spyro and Cynder to the realisation that they were hungry too and now that the storm had blown over they decided that it would be a good idea to get something to eat.

They all stood up and stretched their muscles, wings flaring out in all directions until they were all tucked against their respective owners' sides. "I think it would be a good idea for us to bathe before eating," Cynder said with a light laugh. Spyro couldn't agree more; both he and Cynder were caked in dried out mood that clung to their scales and dropped off them in flakes when they moved, revealing the dusty and dull scales beneath.

Tina led them out of the cave and to a nearby pond a small ways into the forest in a clearing. She was happy that when they arrived it hadn't been disturbed too much; a few trees had fallen but the water was still accessible.

Spyro and Cynder peered into the water, it seemed to be clear of any dangers but they couldn't really be sure if anything was hiding beneath the murky depths. "Don't worry, guys," Tina said cheerfully, "There's nothing dangerous in there; I swim here all the time." Spyro still wanted to make sure though and continued to study the waters. Cynder, however, saw that the pond wasn't dangerous and rolled her eyes; the pond was too small to hide anything that could harm them.

The black dragoness then smirked as she watched Spyro move onto a log that extended out over the pond to get a closer look at the water. She followed him and when she was standing by his side, pretending to look at the water, she bumped him with her hips and he fell into the pond with a yelp.

Cynder couldn't help but burst into laughter as she waited for her mate to surface. But when he didn't come back up she began to grow worried; even Vexx and Tina were looking around the pond, but it was too misty to see anything.

"S-Spyro, are you ok, please tell me…where are you?" Cynder called out over the water, her worry making her mind think of the purple dragon lying lifeless at the bottom of the pond. She leaned her head closer to the water, hoping that the cloudy water would become clear if only for a moment. At that moment, however, Spyro burst out of the water.

"I have you now, Cynder!" He yelled with a playful roar. Cynder jumped in surprise and tried to get out of the way but Spyro grabbed on to her neck and pulled her into the pond.

Vexx and Tina looked at each other and burst out laughing; they had never seen anything so funny before. "Did you see that, Tina? That was hilarious." Vexx laughed. He then stopped when he noticed the sly look Tina was giving him. "Uh…Tina, why are you looking at me like that?"

Tina's sly look turned into a smirk as she tackled him to the ground, Vexx giving off a yelp in surprise as she pinned him roughly to the soft grass. "I just wanted to have some fun as well." She explained herself as she giggled and gently licked at his neck affectionately. Vexx began to blush again and he tried to get away before she did anything else to make him even more uncomfortable. He gently pushed her off him and then ran away from her, heading towards the pond.

Tina pursued him, however, noticing the mistake Vexx had made in heading towards the pond. "I have you now, Vexx!" She giggled as she launched onto his back, making the red male yelp and stumble, falling into the pong with a large splash along with Tina.

Seeing this, Spyro and Cynder began to laugh and as Spyro tried to climb out onto one of the banks Cynder growled softly. "Oh no you don't," She said as she grabbed him by the tail with her mouth, "I still owe you one." Spyro then yelped in surprise as his mate pulled him back into the water.

The four dragons enjoyed playing in the water, splashing and diving until they grew bored a few hours later. They then lay down in the sun to dry their scales, an easy task due to the scales not absorbing any of the water. "Well that was fun," Cynder admitted.

"I have to agree with you there, Cynder. I haven't had fun like that for a very long time; I hope we can do it again soon, very soon." Tina giggled as she smirked at Vexx.

Vexx turned away, an invisible blush on his face. "Well I can definitely wait for a while." He said. "You couldn't keep your hands off me when we were under the water and no one was watching could you?" He didn't say what exactly she was touching; even though he was a dragon he assumed that Spyro and Cynder would have still found it funny if they knew she was touching him in a very sensitive place, making him feel very awkward.

"Sounds like someone I know," Spyro chuckled, noticing Cynder who was giving him the eye. "Anyway," Spyro continued, hoping to change the subject and stop Cynder from looking at him, "I'm starving, do you know anywhere we can find something to eat, Tina?"

Tina looked away from Vexx, who was feeling violated, and grinned at Spyro. "I know of a fruit that my father used to give to me when I was younger. The tree it grows on isn't far from here, if they're still around anyway. It tastes really good and pretty much all dragons like it." She replied cheerfully.

"So what fruit is it?" Cynder asked curiously, finally turning away from Spyro who sighed with relief; the purple male had to admit to himself that since he and Cynder became mates she had grown a little scarier.

"It's called dragon fruit," Tina said with a smile. "It's red with thorns and small flowers; all you have to do is pick off the thorns and flowers, then you can eat it. Simple really." She finished with a light laugh. She then began walking across the wet grass, being careful to avoid the large puddles. The other three dragons followed eager to try the fruit and ease their hunger.

As they walked Cynder gave a brief look around her shoulders and sighed, which went noticed by Spyro. "Cynder, is something wrong?" He asked gently.

The dragoness shrugged. "I just…kind of miss blabbermouth." She replied, sighing again. Spyro and Tina didn't know who she was referring too but as expected Vexx had a suspicion.

"I'm not sure who you mean, Cynder," Spyro said confused. Cynder gave him a look which made Spyro freeze for a moment. Tina wanted to laugh at that but Vexx just remained silent, wanting to know what Cynder would say next.

"You can't remember your own blabbermouth of a brother? I mean Sparx, you oaf," She said with a giggle. Spyro was dumbstruck at that; he didn't know how he could forget his adoptive brother but now that he was reminded of him he missed him dearly.

No one said anything after that until they reached a huge tree, almost a hundred and fifty feet tall; and it had the red fruits growing on it. Tina gracefully flew up to the top of the tree and picked one of the fruits. She then brought it down to the others and showing them how to remove the thorns and flowers, took a bite out of it.

Vexx looked around the tree's trunk and noticed that there were bruised and rotten fruits that had fallen from the tree; none of them looked appetising. Spyro and Cynder, however, were looking at the fruits in the tree with their mouths watering and they flew up to grab their own.

Tina noticed that Vexx didn't fly up to get one as she ate her own and looked at him as he put his head down with what appeared to be embarrassment. "What's wrong, Vexx, don't want to eat?" She asked him. Vexx didn't look up as Spyro and Cynder descended and began cleaning their fruit with their claws.

"No, Tina. I am hungry but I'm ashamed of something." He said to her with a sigh. Tina wondered if Vexx was still embarrassed or mad at her for touching the private part of the male dragon. But she couldn't help herself, not when she was in heat. She had never seen one before and was simply curious of how males worked during mating.

"Vexx, I'm sorry if I violated you, I couldn't help myself. If you don't want anything to happen I understand and I'll try to not touch you in that way. Well…I'm sorry." She said to him sadly, worried if he still wanted her as a mate.

Vexx looked at her with surprise when he saw the sad look on her face; he wasn't thinking about what she had done to him in the pond. "Tina, that isn't the reason why I'm ashamed." He said calmly.

Tina wasn't sure why considering he just admitted he was ashamed f something but she was extremely happy to hear that. "Then…what is it?" She asked.

"Well….I-I….can't fly. I don't know how." He answered shamefully, surprising the other three dragons.

"Oh, Vexx, that's not a problem, I will teach you." Tina said soothingly.

"We'll help as well, Vexx." Spyro said with a smile.

"You can count on us, Vexx," Cynder added. "Spyro didn't know how to fly at one time too and to make things worse he thought he was a dragonfly." Cynder chuckled; it was then Spyro's turn to look embarrassed.

Vexx smiled. "Thanks, guys. I can't wait to fly." He said excitedly. In the happy silence that followed Vexx's stomach growled and everyone heard it and began to laugh.

"First things first," Spyro said when he finally stopped laughing, "You better eat before

We start." He chuckled as he gave Vexx a fruit.

**Now let's what will happen next I don't know my self but I will know soon Gtg!**


	10. Unexspected things

**Well here's chapter ten you guys, hope you like it. R&R please.**

The four dragons enjoyed the fruit together, all of the agreeing that it was the best fruit that they had ever tasted. In fact, Spyro enjoyed the fruit so much that he had gorged himself on it, over filling his stomach and making him sore and sickly. He groaned as he lay on his side, his foreclaws tucked close to his slightly swollen belly. Cynder rolled her eyes at him. "I told you not to eat so much but do you ever listen to me? No, of course not. You just don't learn sometimes do you?" She said with a sigh.

Vexx could see that Spyro wasn't feeling well at all; he needed to rest which unfortunately meant that he couldn't help him fly. He watched as Cynder lay down by her mate and then spoke. "I think it would be best if you stay here, Spyro, you too Cynder, to look after him. Tina can teach me alone, but I was sort of hoping that you two would be able to help as well." He said with a little disappointment.

Spyro looked up from his reclined position and gave an awkward smile to Vexx. "I'm sorry, Vexx I will help you but….I gotta go!" The purple male suddenly yelled, then shot to his feet and sprinted into some nearby bushes whilst the other three dragons watched.

Cynder sighed and then stood up. "I was going to help you Vexx but Spyro is going to need me more right now." She then gave a light laugh and began walking towards the bushes Spyro had disappeared into before turning to Vexx and Tina one more time. "Spyro and I will meet you both back at your cave, Tina." She then disappeared after Spyro, with the intentions to help but give privacy should it need be.

Vexx sighed; he really didn't want to be alone with Tina for one very good reason. He knew about her heat and that she wanted to mate with him, the problem was he wasn't ready to mate with her, to him he still thought it was wrong. However, he knew that he cared for her and the voices in his head telling him that it wasn't right, he's human and the counter voice telling him to love her was not helping his resolve.

"I guess you and I can be alone together after all," Tina suddenly said, breaking Vexx away from his thoughts. "Sooner than I thought too." The red male looked at her in confusion as she walked away from him and then went after her, walking by her side through the forest, wondering where they were going.

"So…um…Tina, where are we going to go now?" Vexx asked excitedly when he was tired of wondering. He couldn't wait to learn how to fly, he couldn't think of anything else more exciting. Tina just smiled and quickly entwined her tail with his, making him jump a little from the unexpected gesture. He also blushed, because for some reason, which he couldn't quite explain, he enjoyed it.

"After I teach you how to fly and you master it I'm going to give you a very special reward just for you. And you could also return the favour that you owe me, Vexx." She said as she began to flirt with him. She then bumped her hips into his and pulled his tail with hers, making him lose his balance and fall onto his back, his wings spreading out to avoid being crushed beneath him. Tina then crawled on top of him, rubbing her underbelly against his and growling playfully.

Vexx began to wonder if he would actually get to fly or if Tina was going to be on his case. Right now all she wanted to do was mate with him; he could tell by the way she licked at his neck, just underneath his head. The problem was that even though his body was currently a dragon his mind was still human. Plus if he did mate with her he didn't know what he'd do afterwards. Frankly he was scared and no where near ready to mate. "Please, Tina," He began to plead as he tried to squirm out from beneath her. "Can't you just teach me how to fly? Please!"

Tina sighed and slunk off him; she had been really hoping to have a bit of fun but Vexx wasn't easy to tempt; which only made her slip further into her heat. "Aww…you're no fun, Vexx," she purred playfully as she rubbed her head under his chin when he stood up again. "But trust me, you and I will mate eventually, even if I have to chase you down and pin you to the floor, I will have you." Her voice was laced with determination but there was also a distinct tone of playfulness in it.

"Tina, I know you're in heat, but I have to tell you, I'm not ready to mate with you yet, and I don't think I ever will. I don't want to get too close to you, what if I get sent back to my world? If I loved you what would happen if I could never see you again or you could never see me. There's too many things that could go wrong right now, Tina…I can't…I'm confused. I-I like you but…things are too difficult for me. My mind is at war with my feelings…my heart. I don't know what to do." He finished softly, his head down towards the floor.

Tina looked at him and a frown appeared on her face. "Vexx, I care about you for a number of reasons, but I believe you were sent here for one reason above all…I believe you were meant to be with me, I just know it, Vexx. I want to be with you more than anything else and I know that the gods will not take you from me; I love you and it is forbidden for the gods to interfere with the love that two dragons share." Tina had said this with passion, and Vexx could feel it, but he still didn't look up from the floor.

"Tina, you wouldn't be saying that if I were human…I bet if I was you would never even dream of me as your mate or even someone you would just want to mate with. You haven't seen what my kind looks like, if I turned human again now you wouldn't be with me."

Tina shook her head and lifted his up, looking into his eyes with love and pity. "Yes, Vexx, I would…I know I would."

Vexx shook his head this time, a slight growl escaping him. "No you wouldn't, Tina! I would never be loved by anyone, not even you. Once you see my real form you will leave me just like they left me!" He snapped. Tina was surprised to see the red dragon act like this. She realised that both their lives were full of past memories that simply couldn't be fixed.

Tina stepped forwards, bringing her closer to the male dragon and placed her nose against his. Vexx didn't move he could only stare into the purple dragoness' eyes; he adored them. She's so beautiful, he thought, but then he wondered if that was him thinking that or his new instincts.

"I will never leave you, no matter what, Vexx. I promise you that I will love you even if you become human again; I don't know what they look like but I could live with it. I love you for who you are, not what you are and I will stay with you…I will fight for you, love you, Vexx, until the end of time and even then I will still search for you. If you are sent back to your world I will find a way to join you, to be with you with every last breathe within me."

Vexx was taken aback by her words; they were said with such passion, and all the time her eyes never left his. He couldn't help but look back at her with love and before he knew it he found himself rubbing his head with hers, and then nuzzling down her neck and along her back. Tina giggled and did the same in return. "Ok, Vexx, we better get you up and flying. We're leaving soon for the dragon city to meet up with the three Guardians, Cyril, Volteer and Terrador, you know them, right?" Tina said and walked away to find the right spot to teach Vexx how to fly.

Spyro and Cynder were walking back to Tina's cave. Spyro still felt a little off, a bit dizzy, and was leaning slightly against Cynder for support but other than that he was fine. They were only a few minutes away from the cave when Spyro caught a scent on the air. There was something familiar about it but he knew it wasn't good. Cynder noticed his expression and began to wonder what was wrong.

"Spyro, is everything alright? What do you smell?" She asked. But Spyro didn't answer; instead he began to move slowly away from her, closer to the cave. He knew something was inside it and he knew that smell, but he couldn't be sure. Cynder caught the smell too and she immediately knew what it was but she prayed otherwise as she and Spyro crept closer to the cave entrance. They soon began to hear mumbling sounds and Spyro looked back at Cynder, he could see the fear in her eyes and he hid his own fear from her.

Spyro was nervous, but it could have just been his stomach complaining at the shear amount of dragon fruit that he had eaten. He then peeked inside the cave, making sure he couldn't be seen and saw a large male purple dragon with his back to the entrance, unaware that he was being watched. He then heard the dragon begin to speak. "Where could you be, Tina? She was here not too long ago. Spyro and Cynder have found her…and there ahs been another here. But where are they now?" Malefor said impatiently.

He then turned around and began to leave, Spyro and Cynder running into a nearby bush to remain undiscovered. The two lovers couldn't believe it, Malefor was alive but he didn't look evil…as strange as that sounded. "I guess it's for the best that I don't come back to see her," Malefor continued as the two dragons stalked him from the bushes, "she may have a mate by now. Having me in her life may just ruin things for her. She deserves better than me, I just hope the mate she will find will take care of her." He finished sadly.

Spyro and Cynder were dumbstruck, and as they moved through the bush to get a closer view they grew careless and snapped a twig. They saw Malefor turn to look at them through a bush and, realising their cover was blown, they both leapt out to face him, both growling deeply. Malefor, however, didn't look surprised. "Please, Spyro, leave me be. I have to go now, I don't want to stay long and I need to get far away from my daughter. I am not evil anymore and it was never my choice to destroy the world, I swear."

Spyro and Cynder didn't move but they did stop growling and instead stared at him. "How did you come back?" Spyro asked, Cynder nodding along side him. "We saw you get dragged away by the spirits of the past purple dragons." Malefor did wish to tell them both exactly what had happened, he was hoping that if he told them the truth they would believe that it wasn't him that was evil but the dark elements.

"Spyro, my life was perfect, but it soon crashed down around me as soon as the masters of old tried to teach me the dark elements. I felt the need to fight and gain more power but it wasn't me, it was the elements that I had allowed into my body. I didn't know it at the time but when I wanted to kill I realised that they wanted to take over but by then it was too late, I was there slave and was forced to do whatever they willed me to do. There is much for you to learn, Spyro, but now is not the time. I have to go before I leave enough of my scent for Tina to learn that I am here. Please, don't tell her that I am alive."

With that said Malefor took off into the sky. Spyro and Cynder watched him leave, their heads thick with confusion, but they didn't try to stop him.

Tina and Vexx had been in the air for a good while now. Tina was staying close to Vexx; he had come so near to falling here and there that she worried about him a little. But Vexx was determined and kept himself in the sky; and Tina loved that determination he held. Vexx, however, couldn't help but be happy, he was in the air at last and it had been easier than he had thought. It was slightly odd, however, as it seemed he had flown before but nevertheless it was still difficult and frightening being high in the air with Tina.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before, Vexx? You seem to know how to fly quite well." Tina shouted to him. She then gave him a sly smile which made Vexx nervous. "But we'll see how good you are. Let's see if you can follow me and be sure to keep up. I'll start off easy for you but it will get harder." She then angled towards the ground and flew downwards. Vexx hesitated but soon followed clumsily.

He wasn't used to the manoeuvres yet but he was getting better, fast. Tina saw that he was close behind her and she changed the direction of her flight upwards, and then banked to the left. Vexx reacted quickly and copied her but it was nowhere near as graceful as when Tina did it. He then watched as she did a perfect backwards loop in the air. Just watching her do it made Vexx's back hurt; he never knew just how flexible and limber she could be.

Tina thought that Vexx was copying her movements but she was unaware that he was just staring at her, watching her perform amazing aerial acrobatics, the bright sun reflecting off her beautiful purple scales. Vexx was in utter awe of her beauty; she was the most perfect dragoness he had ever seen, flawless in everyway. He knew that Cynder was similar to her in frame but Tina was a bit more; any dragon would kill to be able to call Tina their mate.

Vexx knew that he could have her now; all he would have to say is that he wanted to be her mate. But he began to think if he deserved her, and the usual thoughts of not being born a dragon crept into his mind. But then he began to wonder why he wanted her, and he suddenly knew that he was a dragon with instincts. The two realisations conflicted within him and he both didn't want her and wanted her more than anything at the same time.

Tina, however, knew that Vexx wasn't copying her anymore, she had changed her movements slightly and Vexx was unaware that what she was doing now was a mating dance of sorts; she had even released large amounts of her scent in the air that had slipped unnoticed into his nostrils and lingered. He didn't know what it was but he loved it and began to inhale deeply, trying to gain more of Tina's wonderful scent whilst he stared at her graceful flying.

Tina smiled to herself as she continued to fly, realising that she now had him within her grasp. She hadn't wanted to go as far as to use the mating dance to make Vexx her own, but she had to have the red dragon. The dance was a dragoness' most powerful mating tool, aside from her scent, to gain a mate. With this 'gift' they could have any dragon they wanted. However, if the male was determined enough and strong minded, he could break free of the hypnotised state they were in. Tina was hoping that Vexx really did want her as a mate, otherwise he would break free and she would have lost her chance with him.

**Spyro and Cynder can't believe they have met Malefor again and they don't know why they let him go but does it matter? Will they tell Tina or not? Also, Tina has a way to make sure she will have Vexx as her own but will it work on Vexx or will he fight it and be mad at Tina for trying to make him hers?**


	11. A dream and found at last

**Sorry for the wait but sometime people are busy and I don't mean me but a pal of mine that help me make the story look good with out him It will be like.....Blablablabla! Well, enjoy and please R&R Thank you to all that like my story so far! LMAO.**

Spyro felt glad that he didn't have to fight Malefor when he and Cynder entered the cave; he was sick to the stomach and just wanted to rest for a while before leaving for Warfang. Cynder watched him as he fell to his stomach on the cave floor, his forearms crossed in front of him, providing a somewhat comfortable place to rest his head.

"What do we do, Spyro?" Cynder asked, worried about the recent development. "Are we going to tell Tina and the Guardians that he's back? This is serious, after all." Spyro turned to look at her but he had no idea what to do. Everything had suddenly gotten complicated and confusing for him.

"Well….I guess we say nothing for now, Cynder, we don't need the world panicking over him. We really don't need that right now." He said with a sigh as he moved his body, trying to find a better position to settle his stomach. When he was comfortable he began to feel slightly better, he had stopped feeling light headed at least.

"What about Tina?" Cynder then asked, as she walked over to Spyro and lay down against him. "She has the right to know that her father is alive."

Spyro had to think about that before answering her. Cynder was right; Tina did have the right to know. However, Malefor had said he didn't want to ruin her life which would be an inevitable fact if he showed himself to her now. "I think it would be best if we just kept it a secret for now, Cynder. For all we know this may be some elaborate trick of Malefor's or he may have just said that to escape us without a fight." He told his mate, sighing from the events of the past couple of days. "We'll tell her when the time is right."

Cynder also sighed and then leaned her head against his shoulder, comforting herself with his warm presence and also comforting him. "You know, Spyro, I'm beginning to think that what Malefor said was true, that he has changed. I don't exactly know what but there was something about him that tells me he was telling the truth."

Spyro nodded his head in agreement; he had gotten the same feeling. "Me too, Cynder…but still, we better keep it quiet for now." Cynder agreed and then put her head down next to him and closed her eyes. She was tired, and wanted nothing more than to get the thoughts of Malefor out of her head. Before long, she fell into a deep sleep, her breaths coming slowly.

Spyro lifted his head when he heard her breathing and looked at her, smiling when he saw that she was fast asleep and then kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my love." He whispered to her gently. He then looked over her body, realizing that he had never realized just how lucky he was to have her. Her scales covering her slight curves and her beautiful eyes that he fell into every time he stared into them were what he loved the most about her; other than her personality, of course. She was beautiful, perfect. He sometimes wondered if he even deserved to have such a beautiful mate, or if she deserved better than him.

Spyro sighed again and turned his attention to outside the cave. He began to think of what awaited him in the future rather than what had happened in the past; he thought it would be best if he stopped thinking about Malefor, Vexx and everything else, just for a little while. With his mind blank, he soon found himself growing tired and he put his head down. Before he knew it, he too fell asleep.

With both of the two dragons now, sleeping, Cynder found that her mind was far from restless. She began to dream and found herself in the forest. She began to walk through the trees, not sure of where she was going. She then heard foot falls behind her, however, and she turned to see Vexx walking towards her with a smile on his face. "Vexx, where are we, what are you doing here?" She began to ask.

She stopped asking questions when she found herself gazing at the red dragon's form. She had never noticed how handsome he was before. He was one of the most handsome dragons she had ever seen, other than Spyro of course. She then quickly looked away from him, blushing beneath her black scales; she couldn't believe what she was thinking.

Vexx saw this and his face became puzzled as he wondered what was wrong. "Are you alright, Cynder?" He asked. He then looked around. "And no, I don't know where we are." Cynder had to look away from him again, she had turned back to gaze at him and she hadn't even realized. She then began to remember when she and Spyro had slid down the steep hill and collided with Vexx and Tina. That had ended up with Vexx on top of her.

She couldn't believe that she had liked that, the feeling of him on top of her. She shook that thought out of her head, however; she loved Spyro and that was how she wanted it to be. She realized she was still in heat but it wasn't as strong as it was when it first started. And even in her dreams she could still feel the same feeling she had when she and Spyro expressed their love for one another that night they spent together after Vexx left their home.

Whilst Cynder was combating these thoughts in her head, Vexx looked at her confusedly. "I better go now, Cynder, I have to find Tina." He then began to walk away. "See you later." However, Cynder didn't want him to go. She had finally decided that this was just a dream so she thought it would not be that bad to just try something.

"Vexx, I want you to stay where you are." Cynder ordered the red male. Vexx did as he was told and turned to look at Cynder, seeing that she was moving towards him. She then charged forwards, tackling him and causing him to yelp out in surprise. He landed on his back, with his wings stretched out beneath him with her on top of him. He looked at her and saw that she was looking at his body closer now. She saw the glint in her eyes and knew that she liked what she saw and then she began to run her claws on the scales of his underbelly.

"Cynder, what are you doing? Spyro will be mad at you for this!" Vexx warned her. But Cynder knew that this was all just a dream so she could not help herself. She knew she should probably stop and wake herself up but she felt that if she didn't continue she'd go insane, especially with her sex growing hotter by the second.

Everything suddenly started happening so fast and she found her self licking tenderly at Vexx's neck. Cynder knew how Vexx would react and as expected, he began trying to get away from her but she held him fast. "C-Cynder, s-stop, this is wrong!" He said, giving her another warning.

Cynder simply grinned at him as she began moving her tail to his male tool. But she found that it was still hidden beneath his scales so she began to rub along his scales where his member would emerge to coax it out. Vexx then stopped moving at all, instead letting Cynder do what she wanted to him. "I know this is wrong but I get to do whatever I want to in my dreams, so stay where you are, Vexx, and I'll take care of the rest."

In her head, she heard a voice scream at her for her to stop because it was wrong even if it was a dream. Her heat, however, had gotten the best of her and as she felt Vexx's member emerge from his scales she moved her tail to coil around it. She smiled as she began to squeeze her tail tighter and move it back and forth, massaging his member with gentle movements. She then laid her body against his whilst he groaned quietly in pleasure.

She liked the response she was getting so she went a step further and began licking his face until she brought her mouth to his and explored the inside of his maw with her tongue. She felt her sex growing wetter as she continued and she began to smear it on Vexx's under belly. She let out a small moan as she rubbed against his smooth scales. "Oh, Vexx, I want you in me right now!" Cynder cried out in pleasure.

Vexx smiled and brought Cynder's head down to his with his clawed hands. Cynder looked into his eyes with lust, waiting for him to comply with her wishes. "Sorry, Cynder, but you can't have me." He said, and then disappeared. Cynder was stunned as she suddenly dropped to the floor. She then woke up.

She shot her head up and looked around, confused as to what had just happened. She then remembered that she was trying to seduce Vexx. She then noticed that she was breathing hard and that her sex was wet too, leaving a very small puddle where she had been lying. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Cynder tried to understand why she had dreamt something like that. She did like the look of Vexx, he was a very handsome dragon, strong with dazzling scales, but she knew she couldn't think of him like that.

She then remembered what the guardians had once told her whilst she was still at the dragon temple. They taught her about her heat and that she would have the hardest time controlling her first few heats until her body got used to the changes they brought about. They also told her that it would be easier to control if she fell gravid but she was not quite old enough to carry eggs.

Cynder looked at the sleeping Spyro by her side and sighed. "I'm sorry Spyro; I thought I was strong enough for you to not let this affect me. I'm starting to think you deserve better than me." She then lay back down. She still felt the temptation of Vexx as her loins throbbed, however, but she had to just try to find a way to get her mind off it, there was nothing else she could do.

Tina smirked after releasing more of her scent on Vexx. She knew she had him now and Vexx couldn't stand it any longer; he had to have her or he would go insane. Tina continued to smile as she began flying away from Vexx.

Vexx was confused at why she would just leave him like that but he didn't hesitate to follow her, his eyes never leaving her tail which seemed to swing seductively from left to right, captivating his attentions. His new instincts had control of him and his reluctant human mind was temporarily disabled by the pheromones in Tina's scent, all he wanted was her.

Tina looked back over her shoulders to see if Vexx was following her and she smiled when she saw his form closely following her tail. "You're mine now, Vexx. I will not let anyone else have you but me. I just can't lose you to another dragoness; I just wanted to make sure you stay with me." Tina whispered to herself. She began to wonder if she meant that or if that was her heat talking.

She then looked down at the forest and found a perfect place for the two of them to begin mating. She flew down to it, landing in an open clearing that was bordered by trees. She fanned her wings out and gracefully landed on the soft grass. She flared her wings to further entice Vexx, and then brought them slowly to her sides. She then smelled the air; the clearing was full of flowers and the smell was strong and pleasant.

Unlike Tina, Vexx landed clumsily, stumbling as his feet hit the floor and falling to his chest before rolling to a stop at Tina's feet. Tina giggled as she looked down at him, she couldn't think of anything else other than him; she loved him no matter how clumsy he was.

Vexx rose to his feet slowly and then spat out a heap of grass that he'd managed to get into his mouth. "Tina, why did you run from me?" He asked her with a hurt tone in his voice. Tina looked into his eyes and could see that he must have thought she was leaving him.

"Oh, Vexx, don't worry, I won't leave you. I was just finding a place for us to have a little more privacy." She said as she rubbed her head against his neck gently. Vexx was happy to hear that and was even gladder that he wasn't hearing the voice in his head anymore telling him that it was wrong to be with Tina. He was aware that he had been human but that didn't matter to him anymore; he just wanted to have Tina so badly despite the fact he never thought he'd be doing this.

"So, Tina, what should we do whilst we are here? I do remember you saying that you wanted to be alone with me." He said to her with a smirk. He already knew the answer and he'd be more than happy to give her what she wanted from him; he loved her so much that he would never deny a request from her now.

Tina began to blush as she finally felt herself becoming nervous. But she wasn't going to let that stop her. She moved closer to the red male and placed her muzzle to his, bringing him into a deep and passionate kiss. Vexx was startled at first, but then fell in to the kiss, enjoying it with every passing second and kissing back with just as much passion. As his instincts began to take further control he found himself moving his tail between Tina and rubbing it against her moist area, eliciting a gasp from Tina who was surprised at the bold move. She let him continue though as he began to purr at the simple pleasure he was giving her.

Tina then smiled as she got her own idea and manoeuvred herself to move her own tail between Vexx's hind legs. She brushed against his slowly emerging member and began coiling her tail around it. Then she began to squeeze the coil tighter and loosened it as she moved her tail up and down, making the male groan and lick her neck affectionately.

Both dragons were thoroughly enjoying themselves, happy to finally be this close to each other and being so intimate. Soon, however, they began to hear the flapping of wings and they reluctantly stopped to look at the sky. There, they both saw five dragons flying nearby that could easily spot the young couple. The lead dragon, by the looks of it, appeared to be an ice dragon.

Vexx gave out an irritated growl; he was finally in the mood and confident enough to do something with Tina and now had to stop. Tina felt the same way and her slight purring halted when Vexx removed his tail. She sighed and turned to look at Vexx. "I guess our mating will have to wait," She said sadly. Vexx nodded, already knowing that they had to stop.

**So who could this ice dragon be you may have an idea. And will Cynder be able to contain her self and get over the lust she have for Vexx. and will Tina and Vexx get a chanch to be alone! I know how much you guys want to see it but you have wait! LMAO But don't worry it will be real soon! LMAO**


	12. A dream of the red dragon

**I know many are not happy of why it took so long all I can say I'm sorry but things happen so I will jut say this, Enjoy and Please R&R **

Whilst Cynder had been having her surprising dream, Spyro was having his own, although not nearly as pleasurable. Instead, it was a dream far more enlightening. He stood in a vast meadow but the skies were dark and it was raining heavily, the small droplets crashing around him and on his scales. Ahead of him, through the veil of rain, Spyro could see a dragon, not much younger than himself and, as he looked at him, he realised it was a red dragon.

Spyro could see that the young dragon was struggling to walk, slipping on the wet grass and tripping over his own feet. He was crying out for help and whimpering when he received no answer. Spyro felt pity for the young dragon as he watched and started to run towards him to try and help but as Spyro reached him the red dragon didn't even look his way.

Spyro was unsure of what to do but he knew he had to say something. "Are you ok…um, what is your name?"" Spyro asked, waiting for the red dragon to turn around and answer him. But the red dragon didn't even glimpse at him, it was as if he couldn't see nor hear Spyro at all.

Spyro didn't know what he could do to get the dragon's attention so he simply decided to tap him on the shoulders. But when Spyro raised his claw to touch him it passed through him, as if he was nothing but air. Spyro froze when he saw his claws passing through the red dragon's shoulder. He then realized the dragon was either a ghost or he himself was dreaming the whole thing; at least he hoped it was a dream.

"Somebody, anybody, help me, please!" The young dragon cried again. Spyro felt even worse for the red dragon, knowing he could do nothing to ease his worries. He then watched as he lay down in the soaked grass, whimpering as he did so.

The sound of footsteps, moving through the wet grass alerted Spyro to the approach of something big heading towards them and the red dragon hadn't even noticed. Spyro hoped that it wasn't anything dangerous lurking in the rain as he squinted into the torrent and saw a huge figure. As it grew closer Spyro saw that it was a dragon, now looking down at the red dragon with pity. As it grew even closer still Spyro gasped and he grew wide-eyed when he realised it was a huge purple dragon.

The dragon looked down at the small whelping and flashed him a warm smile. "Don't cry, little one…I'm here for you." He said to the young dragon, which looked up at the voice with tears in his eyes.

"P-please, will y-you help me?" The dragon whimpered, hoping that the large dragon towering over him would do something to help. Spyro simply watched confused as to what exactly was unfolding before him. The larger purple dragon did bear certain similarities that gave Spyro a sense of familiarity.

Spyro then remembered what Vexx had said about a past Spyro finding a red dragon, although Spyro hadn't paid much attention, he was more interested in the part about Ignitus being the new Chronicler. "But…he looks just like me...only older." Spyro said to himself, finally deciding that the purple dragon before him was in fact the Spyro of the past and he was experiencing some sort of dream or vision.

Spyro continued to watch the ancient dragons as the older Spyro leant down and grasped the young, red dragon by his back with his great maw. The frightened whelp was alarmed by this and immediately began to panic, thrashing out of the grip and curling up into a tight ball in the sodden grass. "No, don't eat me, please!" He shouted as he cowered. The older dragon was stunned for a moment as he watched the display but then let out a light chuckle at the young one's behavior.

"Oh, little one, I am not here to eat you." He began to explain, coaxing the red dragon out of his ball. "I heard your cries from quite a distance away on my way home and I came to investigate. It's not far, and I am going to take you with me where it is safe. You don't seem to be in any condition to walk nor do you appear to be able to fly so I am going to carry you there. Just stay still and before you know it we will be in my cave, I promise I will not let any harm fall upon you." He finished gently.

The red dragon looked up at the gentle face of the larger creature and decided that he was telling the truth. He relaxed his tensed muscles and lay on his stomach in the grass, waiting for the older dragon to pick him up. Spyro then watched as the older Spyro nodded, leant over and picked up the limp youngling, before taking off into the cascading rain.

Spyro didn't hesitate to follow them, taking off himself and pursuing the other Spyro's tail. Before long they began to descend, angling downwards to a cave. Spyro wavered in the air for a few seconds, waiting for the others to enter the cave, then shot downwards, following them to the cave entrance before entering himself, somehow knowing that someone else would be present in the cave,

"Spyro, is that you, my love?" A sweet voice called out, unsettling Spyro to hear his name being called out like that but confirming his suspicions nonetheless. A dragoness then entered Spyro's vision and he could see that she was a red dragon, well more pink than red. She looked at the older Spyro's maw and a look of concern crept onto her gentle face. "Oh dear, the poor thing, he must be terrified. Come, Spyro, bring him here, I just finished laying out a new bed with the fresh grass I collected." The male did as he was told and placed the shaking young dragon on to the dry grass, which was warm from where the dragoness had been laying on it. "Where did you find him, Spyro, I thought you were getting dinner?" The pink dragoness asked.

The larger Spyro smiled. "I was, Ember, but I left it behind. I forgot about it when I found him; I figured getting him to safety would be more important, especially considering how loudly he was yelling."

Ember nodded in understanding and brought her attention to the shivering form of the red dragon in their bed. As she looked at him she felt pity. "Do you have a name, young one?" She asked softly and gently, trying to sooth his fears; he still had his eyes closed. It appeared to work and he opened them to look up at the female's great head.

"I-I don't know." The red dragon managed to croak out. Ember and her mate frowned, but not as much as the watching Spyro did; he had a suspicion he knew who the red dragon was but really wanted to hear the name to confirm it.

"It's ok, little one," Ember smiled. "Do you know who your parents are?" She then asked as she nuzzled the whelp with her snout to bring him comfort; she was beginning to feel attached to him. The young male enjoyed the small comforts he was receiving as he relaxed further but he still shook his head in answer to the question.

"Don't you remember anything?" The older Spyro asked. But he just received another shake of the dragons head as an answer. "I see…I guess that means you will have to stay with us for now." He continued as he began to think.

Ember smiled, happy to hear that. She had grown quite fond of the helpless form of the young dragon and just wanted to care for him. Before she knew it she had began to curl herself around to young dragon, giving him warmth and comforting him with her bulk. "We need to think of a name to call you for now then, at least until you remember what your name is, we can't very well be calling you 'little one' now can we." She said as she nuzzled the dragon's little head.

The red dragon reveled in the warmth that Ember was giving him and sunk in against her body, snuggling against her side, trying to get closer to her to get more warmth from her body heat. "I-I don't mind, what kind of name do you want to g-give me?"

"Spyro, do you have a name that would fit him?" Ember asked as she began to lick at the red dragon, cleaning the dirt and rain water from him.

Spyro thought for a good while before he came up with a name. It was a name he was saving for one of his own hatchlings, the ones he had not yet had with Ember. But the name would be perfect for the young red dragon and he couldn't think of another to replace it. "I do have a name for him, Ember. How does Embro sound to you, little one?" The young dragon did not have to think on it for long, taking an immediate liking to the name. He accepted with a nod of his small head and both Ember and Spyro smiled, happy that he had accepted the name that seemed to fit him so well.

"That name is perfect for him, Spyro." Ember said to him, smiling as she returned to keeping the youngling warm. Spyro simply returned her smile with a smug look, taking pride in the fact that his name was accepted by the young dragon, now named Embro. As he looked down at the small red creature lying against his mate, he wondered if Embro wouldn't mind staying with them, being raised by himself and Ember as their own.

It was then that Embro said something unexpected. "C-Can I-I…call you Papa and Mama?" He quietly asked, looking from one face to the other. The two adults were taken aback but after a few moments to gather their thoughts, Spyro moved closer to Embro, leant his head down and nuzzled his head.

"Of course, little one, you can call me…Papa." Spyro said, finding himself lying down with Ember and Embro on the grass, the small hatchling lying snug between the two larger dragons. The watching Spyro then saw that the new family simply talked, quite sometime passed before they all eventually fell asleep, Embro being the last.

Spyro then turned away from the group to face the cave entrance. The whole time he had been watching events of the past, important events at that. He wasn't exactly sure what he should have learnt from it but he could appreciate the fact that he'd gained knowledge of lost history and couldn't wait to share it with Vexx. He felt something when he thought that; for some reason he felt compelled to tell Vexx about it and no one else, not even Cynder.

Spyro then moved, stepping out into the cold rain, shivering slightly as it crashed onto his hard scales. But he couldn't help but give one last look into the cave and when he did he saw that the other Spyro was staring towards him. Spyro froze, not sure what to do; the stare unnerved him. "Are…are you looking at me?" Spyro asked the other, who made no comment, only lowering his head back to the bed.

Spyro was unsettled, and confused. Then he shook his head and sighed, scolding himself for being paranoid; the older dragon was probably looking past him, not at him. "Make sure that you only tell him, Spyro." The greater purple dragon then said, making the younger freeze once again as he shot his head back at the other dragon.

"Did you just say something to me?" Spyro asked taking a step back, certain that this time the greater dragon knew that Spyro was there. But then Spyro grew still, not being able to move at all. The image of the cave and the three dragons before him darkened and then everything went black, all sensations ceasing except the notion of floating in eternal darkness. He tried to go back, to return to the scene and ask more questions but he soon found himself being drawn to a sweet voice; the voice of his mate, Cynder, telling him to wake up.

Cynder was brimming with excitement as she shook Spyro, trying to wake him. It wasn't until his eyes snapped open and he lifted his head did she stop. She then moved ahead of him, standing in front of him as he looked at her with a confused expression. "Cynder? What is it, why did you wake me up? I was just having a…well not a good dream but one certainly worth having." He mumbled to her with a snort.

This drew her interest, especially considering the one she was having but she left it alone, knowing that the reason for waking Spyro was much more important. "You won't believe this but somebody is here to see us, Spyro." She told him, her excitement easily detected even by the groggy Spyro. By the sound of her voice Spyro figured that whoever it was, was worth the time seeing but he didn't feel like working it out, too tired to give it much thought.

He didn't have to wait long before he got his answer though, however, as a dragons stepped into the cave. The footfalls were loud and drew Spyro's attention and as he turned to look his eyes fell on a very familiar ice dragon. "Cyril!" Spyro shouted.

"So, Spyro, my dear boy, this is where you have been hiding yourself whilst we were worrying about you? That is most rude of you making us worry ourselves to death." He said to the purple dragon, a note of irritation in his voice but his face expressed happiness. "You know, this old heart of mine won't be able to take many more surprises like that in the future."

Spyro jumped to his feet with a grin on his face, his tiredness wiped away in an instant in his eagerness to greet the Ice Guardian. Cyril smiled and nuzzled Spyro when he grew close enough and Cynder received the same when she approached, the guardian being happy that the two were safe.

"How did you find us, Cyril?" Spyro then asked joyously, not realising before how much he'd missed the guardians. Cyril chuckled at the question and motioned his head to outside of the cave. Spyro looked and then saw the three dragons that had accompanied Cyril in the search for Spyro and Cynder, and there, standing in the middle of them, was Vexx and Tina.

Cyril then looked back at Spyro. "Tina told me that you two were here, she also told me everything that has happened since I saw her last, and quite a bit about Vexx." Spyro looked at Vexx at that comment who wasn't really meeting his gaze; he and Tina seemed to be more concerned about something else. "Of course these events have shocked me quite a bit but I can't waste time thinking about them here. So, without any further ado, Spyro, Cynder, Vexx and especially you, Tina, it's time to travel to Warfang."

Cyril then stepped out of the cave and approached Tina, who glanced at him. "You look just how I saw you all those years ago, my niece, by rights you should look as old and as withered as me, but somehow you have escaped the forces of time." Cyril said to her, almost too shocked to believe what his eyes were showing him. He then took a deep breath and sighed to calm himself. "I'm sorry, this is just unexpected for me and I'm sure the others will think the same when they see you all alive, even you Vexx, you do bear a certain resemblance to Ignitus."

Spyro's face lowered at the mention of Ignitus' name, not sure how to tell Cyril that he had died and became the Chronicler. "Do not worry, Spyro." The Guardian said when he saw Spyro's face. "Vexx has told me already. It is a sad tale but I suppose it has its happy ending. And don't you worry about telling the others, I'll take the responsibility for telling Volteer and Terrador."

Spyro's face brightened once again when the other Guardians were mentioned. "How are they? I hope they're doing well." He asked with a smile, excitement bubbling within him. Cynder was also smiling, looking forwards to seeing the guardians well again; after all, they were the only dragons she really knew.

"Oh, they are doing well, Spyro. Terrador was selected as the new head guardian and Volteer is still as talkative as ever. But we can talk more about that later." Cyril answered, stretching his old muscles in preparation for flight. "For now, we should get going; I've sent one of the dragons that had accompanied me ahead of us to inform Terrador to expect our arrival. You've been gone a long time, young dragons; it's time for you to return."

Meanwhile, Tina and Vexx sat silently amongst the rest of the dragons, thinking about what had happened when they were alone together. Now that he had time to think, Vexx was having trouble with why exactly he wanted Tina so badly, not to mention the guilt and shame he was now feeling now that his human mind had reasserted itself. Despite all the doubts and worries however, he could still smell Tina's scent, and although he didn't know why, he really enjoyed it.

Tina, on the other hand, had forgotten about her heat for the time being, too surprised at having her uncle find her. She still wished they could have found them a little later, however; now she had to wait to finally make Vexx her own. She knew it would be soon though; when they arrive at Warfang she knew she'd be able to find some privacy for him and her. So for now she could just be happy to see a member of her family again.

**LMAO, So far so good right, I would not have gotten this far. I was inspired by one Author and that will be Fresh blood, you guys got to check out his stories it's way better than mine. LMAO, Trust me you won't be disappointed if you are an Eragon and Spyro fan. Well see ya real soon! I got to go! **


	13. Somthing odd and new

**Aright this chapter has this and that. I'm really lazy to explain plus I'm busy right now Lmao, But enjoy guys, that's all I can say. If can, Pleases R&R thank you for all those that are reading it so far and waiting patiently for the next chapter it really mean a lot and also sorry for the delay.**

Everyone had been eager to get on their way to Warfang and they wasted little time in setting off. Cyril was at the head of the group, closely followed by Spyro and Cynder. Behind them flew Vexx and Tina with the other three remaining dragons of Cyril's search party bringing up the rear. Because of Vexx's inexperience at flying, Tina stayed close to him to make sure he didn't fall. He knew he could be clumsy but he had made some improvements and was flying more gracefully than his first flight.

Tina felt proud as she observed him flying and when he looked at her she smiled. He couldn't help but smile back as he knew he was doing well. He was determined to become a good flyer for her, odd as it sounded he felt the compulsion to do better for her. "I can't wait to see Warfang, I'm really excited!" Vexx exclaimed cheerfully.

Spyro turned to look at him. "I have to agree with you there, Vexx." He said. "You see, Cynder and I have only been there once at that was during the war that was going on at the time. Now we can explore it ourselves peacefully." He finished with a chuckle; he seemed just as excited as Vexx was.

"I know what you mean, Spyro. I'm looking forwards to getting a better look around the dragon city too. I bet there are lots of things worth seeing." Cynder added as she felt her own excitement send a shiver down her spine.

Tina smiled to herself when Cynder said that and looked at Vexx who was too busy in trying to keep his flight path straight. "You're right, Cynder, things are worth seeing…and feeling." She said, trying to get Vexx's attention. But something caught her attention and she stopped in mid-flight. A familiar scent was in the air but she couldn't be sure who it belonged to as she smelled it. Everyone else had noticed that she'd stopped and also stopped to wait and look at her with confused expressions.

"What is it, Tina, are you alright, what do you smell?" Vexx asked feeling worried about her. Tina looked back at him and seeing the worry in his eyes she flew to catch up with the group.

"Sorry, everyone, I thought I smelled something familiar but I must have been mistaken." She said, giving them a reassuring grin. Everyone dismissed it as nothing but Spyro and Cynder had a feeling that they knew what she had smelled. After a few more seconds, Cyril nodded his head and they continued on their way.

Vexx couldn't help but look at Tina; she appeared sad about something. He had an idea about what she was thinking but didn't want to say anything, afraid that he might upset her or make her cry. But he still felt like he should say something. "Tina, are you alright? Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, not certain of what he could do to make her feel better.

Tina smiled. She could see that he cared about her and just wanted to see her happy again. "I'll be fine, Vexx, but if you still want to make me feel better I have a few ideas of what you can do when we get to Warfang." She said playfully as she gave him a wink.

Vexx blushed at the comment and gave an awkward smile; for some reason he sort of looked forwards to the idea. He then turned his awkward smile into a smirk. "Sure, Tina, anything for you." He flirted back at her. He felt more comfortable doing things like that with her, he had already done something with her so far and figured it wouldn't hurt to go a bit further next time they were alone. He felt the like he needed her and he knew that soon he would have her.

Tina was a bit taken aback by Vexx's reply when she realised he was flirting with her; he hadn't done that before now. She soon forgot about the familiar scent as she talked to Vexx and the two of them looked forward to reaching Warfang and finding a place to be alone together.

Far below, beneath the forest, Malefor was walking gloomily by himself. He felt like a part of him had just died. He was happy for Tina as he watched her and the other dragons fly together towards Warfang as he hid himself from being seen. He knew she would live a happy life, which was what he really wanted for her.

After an hour of walking he needed to find shelter to rest; he wasn't hungry or thirst, just tired and in need of sleep. He didn't care what he ran into, he felt like he had no reason to live any more. All he really wanted to do was see his daughter but he knew that he couldn't. Then an idea came to him. He could see his daughter, but he would need magic to make himself a disguise so that the other dragons wouldn't recognise him.

He had learnt the trick from Master Gorgon long ago but he still wouldn't be able to approach her, he could only shadow her from a distance. He didn't like the idea, he knew that sooner or later someone would discover him and that could only lead to worse things to come.

It didn't take long for Malefor to find a cave and he thought of retiring for the day. He was so tired that he did not hear the growl coming from within the cave.

"Come any closer and you can feel the power of my ice breath upon you!" Growled a female voice from the cave. Malefor froze, cursing himself for being so careless. He knew by the smell that it was a dragoness. He then became frightened; he didn't know what to do if the dragoness knew who he was.

"I-I'm sorry, I did not mean to bother you. I'll leave now, I have to go anyway." He quickly replied, turning around to leave and hoping to avoid any questions from the dragoness. Most of all he hoped that the dragoness didn't recognise him; otherwise he could be in serious trouble.

"Hold it," She called out, making Malefor freeze. "Who are you and what are you doing in my territory? I don't recognise you from the lost dragon village." She then asked as she stepped out of the cave to get a better look at Malefor. The purple dragon didn't answer, he was paralysed by indecisiveness. "I said who are you? Don't make me ask again!" The dragoness warned.

Malefor sighed with relief when he realised she didn't recognise him. But if he told her his name then he knew it would be over. He could now see that she was an ice dragon but what surprised him was how much she looked like his former mate, Cynthia. "M-My name is Mal…" He began, but then stopped, realising he had just began to give away his name. The dragoness gave a suspicious look and Malefor tried to think of a way to get out of his predicament but all he drew were blanks.

"Mal…I've never met a dragon with a name so plain before. What brings you to the lost dragon Village?" The dragoness then demanded, this time with a more calm tone. This made Malefor adopt an amused look; he had never heard of such a village. He decided that if she didn't recognise him then he might as well play along for now and get out as soon as possible.

"I have never heard of this village, in face I didn't even know dragons lived in villages…although there is dragon city. Why have I never heard of it?" He asked as he looked around, seeing that there were other caves nearby. He didn't see any indications of a village, however.

The ice dragoness chuckled at his remark as she turned to the other caves. "It's alright everyone, he's harmless." She called out. Shortly afterwards many different dragons of every colour, size and age emerged from the caves. Malefor was speechless; it had been so long since he had seen so many dragons in one place.

"My name is Sierra. I'm the leader of this village, even if it doesn't look like one. We just like to keep things simple, and stay hidden even before the world was almost destroyed by the dark master. It's rare for us to be seen which means we aren't always up to date with current events but news reaches us from here and there eventually. I'll tell you more if you want, if you'd care to walk with me I'll show you around." Sierra explained as she moved past Malefor, rubbing her tail playfully against his neck as she did so.

Malefor blushed at that but shook the thought out of his head and then followed her. He couldn't help but go with her; mainly because he didn't want to look a fool now that most of the other dragons were looking at him with amused looks on their faces. He hoped none of them recognised him, but he knew that if they had then they would have said something by now. But that also made him wonder if any of the dragons knew who the Dark Master was.

"Alright, Mal, I'll tell you everything you want to know about us as long as you know that you must not say a word about it to anyone from the outside." Sierra warned as she began to give him a tour. He saw many rivers leading to a waterfall where they both saw young dragons swimming and splashing. Sierra then explained that one river lead to the Crystal Lake but if anyone was at the lake they would not see the river leading back to the village.

"Sierra, why do you trust me so easily, how do you know that I won't leave and tell someone? You should never judge a book by its cover; it could lead you into trouble." Malefor said, not happy or comfortable with having a dragoness trusting him so easily.

"I don't trust you, Mal, but I don't judge anyone until I have had the chance to get to know them first. And I know for a fact that you're not going to tell anyone because you have no other place to go and I think you came here for a reason. That, and I also kind of like you." Sierra finished with a small giggle.

Malefor immediately blushed at the comment, unsure of what he had gotten himself into as she continued to show him around the village. "I thought you said you don't judge anyone until you get to know them." He asked, but couldn't hide the smile.

Sierra simply shrugged her shoulders as she looked at him with her own smile. "What can I say? I have poor judgement when it comes to males but I know a good dragon when I see one." She answered, giving another small giggle.

Malefor stopped walking and looked at her when she said that. She soon noticed that he had fallen behind and turned to see what was wrong. "You think that I'm a good dragon?" He asked, having a hard time in believing it. Sierra nodded her head as an answer and Malefor smiled and continued to walk with her.

The streets were packed with moles and dragons as Terrador and Volteer walked the streets. "My, my, Terrador, have you ever seen the city as busy as this? It's been centuries!" Volteer exclaimed excitedly as he looked at the new and familiar draconic faces around him; he couldn't say the same for the moles, however, they all looked the same.

"Ah, yes, my old friend. Do you remember when we were younger? We played in these very streets, you, me, Cyril and Ignitus." Terrador replied as he and Volteer chuckled as they reminisced.

"Yes, I do, Terrador, and I also remember Ignitus taking the blame for us when we came back to the temple caked in mud when we were supposed to be studying. And I do believe it was you that pushed us in the mud that day." Volteer continued with a sly grin.

Terrador did indeed remember that day and Ignitus was punished for it severely by Master Gorgon, who was especially strict. He remembered what Ignitus had said to him when he asked why he took the blame when it wasn't his fault. "That's what friends do for each other, Terrador; we look after one another. I know how much you fear Master Gorgon and he beats you more than me, in fact, this is the first time in ages for me. But my point is I couldn't stand to see you or the others get punished; it would hurt me more seeing it rather than feeling it." Terrador smiled as he remembered how protective Ignitus was, how much he cared.

An ice dragon interrupted his musings, however, as it landed next to him and it seemed very excited about something. "Aren't you one of Cyril's former pupils that went with him to look for Spyro and Cynder?" Terrador asked, not really expecting good news; he had given up hopes of finding them despite the small part of him that wanted the ice dragon to tell him that they had found them.

I am, Master Terrador. I am Lucar. And we have found them!" The dragon exclaimed with triumph.

The two Guardians looked at each other, and then back to Lucar. "Who did you find?" Volteer asked excitedly, the question being asked again shortly afterwards by Terrador whose heart was pounding for the answer.

Lucar gave a broad grin. "We have found Spyro and Cynder at last. And someone who you two once knew long ago."


	14. What will I do?

**Sorry and I mean I am real sorry for the late update I have been busy and I kind went on vacation so please forgive me but you don't have to . I bet you want to kill me, well I don't blame you to. Well enjoy the chapter. And by the way small lemon at the end you have been warned Please R&R please**

Terrador wasted little time when he heard the news. He immediately rounded up everyone in the city to help in the preparations of welcoming Spyro and Cynder back to the city. He wasn't sure if Ignitus was returning with them, Lucar had given no information on that, but the Green guardian prayed that his oldest friend was still alive.

Everyone in the city wanted to help. Dragons and moles gathered drink and prepared food for the feast, even the cheetah clan chipped in to help. All of them were excited to finally see the heroes that had saved them all; many of them had only heard their names, never having the chance to actually glimpse them.

By the end of the day everything had been set up, they had all worked hard with enthusiasm. The celebration was one of the few times they had to work as a city and they worked together spectacularly. Volteer took note of that fact as he watched barrel after barrel of different types of drink roll past him as they were pushed by the moles.

"My, my, Terrador, don't you think that that's a bit too much wine? Although I suppose there are a lot of mouths to serve." The Electric guardian commented, with his usual excited tongue.

"I want to make this a celebration that will never be forgotten, we haven't had one in such a long time. And with Spyro and Cynder being older I think it is time for them to partake in some benefits to being older and drink with us. After all, they are of the age to do so safely and I'm looking forwards to having fun with them." Terrador said with a rumbling chuckle.

The yellow dragon gave a wary smile to the earth dragon when he heard this. "Don't you think that they are still a little too young to be drinking? I'm not so sure about this." He then gave a light chuckle as he thought about it. "It would be very amusing though."

Terrador was delighted that Volteer was so easy to persuade. Ignitus would not like the idea, but then again, Spyro and Cynder were old enough now to make their own choices without guidance from the guardians. "By the way, Terrador, did the ice dragon…oh my, what was his name again…Ah, yes, Lucar, did he say anything about Ignitus? Is he alive?" Volteer asked hopefully.

Terrador sighed, giving away his answer to Volteer before he even replied. "I'm afraid not, my old friend. Lucar doesn't know anything more than knowing that Spyro and Cynder are alive, he rushed back here to inform us whilst Cyril collected them. We'll have to wait and see if Ignitus returns with them, which is all we can do and simply hope that he is alive." He finished, walking away to help with the final preparations for the party.

Volteer watched him leave before looking up, the sun making him squint as it shone brightly in the clear, crisp and blue sky. "Where could you be, Ignitus? I have a feeling that you will not return with Spyro, otherwise you would have brought him and Cynder back to us before now." He said to himself, letting out a heavy sigh as he followed Terrador to help.

Malefor began to grow more comfortable as he and Sierra had fun roaming the village. He still knew he couldn't stay there, however, knowing that if any of the dragons discovered who he was then he'd be in danger. He was contemplating this as he sat by a small pond, waiting for Sierra who had stepped away to talk to an Ice dragon, smaller than Malefor but ancient looking, much older than himself.

He looked up from the pond to turn his attention to Sierra, he couldn't help but see similarities to Cynthia, it was almost as if he was looking into the past and seeing her again. Her light blue scales matched his former mate almost flawlessly and her eyes were as if they were made from the deep blue seas themselves, but sparkled as if they were made from the stars of the night skies.

He had an unshakeable thought that Sierra may be the twin sister of Cynthia; perhaps they had been separated when they were in their eggs because the resemblance was remarkable. As he thought about this, Sierra finished talking to the other dragon and returned to Malefor, a smug look upon her face. She seemed happy about something and Malefor was curious as to what.

"Well, good news, Mal. You can stay here after all. Eon, our wisest inhabitant, has looked into your heart simply by glimpsing you. He could tell that your heart was pure and that your power is remarkable, something which we could definitely use to help protect the village. That is, if you wish to stay with us." She finished, hope that he would say yes clearly evident in her voice.

Malefor gave her a sanded look in return. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay here, Sierra, it's not wise of me." He said to her gently, making her smile disappear and her face drop into a disappointed look. That made Malefor feel bad about it, but he knew he couldn't stay, too afraid that sooner or later someone would discover his identity.

He wanted nothing more than to stay, but his experiences has taught him that the things he finds comfort in eventually end up destroyed, his relationship with his daughter being the most recent example. He didn't want it to happen again, ever. "I'm sorry, Sierra, but I must be off."

He then turned his back to her as he began to look for the direction that would take him away from the village as soon as possible. "Mal, wait, you just can't go yet. Please, just stay for the night. You do look very weary after all." She said to him, taking a step forwards to follow and hoped that he would change his mind.

He turned once again, this time to look at her and saw that she had the same sad face that Cynthia used to use. He had another thought about twins, the notion fixing itself in his head for some reason and then all he could think about was not bearing to see her sad. "Alright, Sierra, I'll stay just for tonight but after that I have to leave, I hope you can understand." He said, waiting for Sierra to begin leading him to wherever he was to be staying.

"I do understand, Mal…but I do hope you change your mind in the morning. You can stay with me for the night, my den is large enough for you and I think it's for the best, you won't be pestered by the others if you are with me." She said as she began to lead him back to her den. Malefor agreed that staying with her was a good idea. He had grown comfortable around her and he didn't lick to sleep alone, although he wouldn't admit that to anyone else or even himself.

It didn't take long for them to reach the cave. Two dragons approached Sierra as she neared it, handing her two sheep. She asked them to place them in her den and thanked them and then she and Malefor entered, the other two dragons leaving quickly. As they stood alone in the den, Sierra moved over to a large and soft looking square pillow, easily able to seat three adult dragons comfortably. Malefor then watched as she slouched down on it, looking back at him and seeing the yearning look on his face; which of course made her giggle.

Malefor wasn't aware of what he was doing but when he heard her giggle he snapped out of it, tilting his head to stare at the ground. He had an overwhelming feeling of want when he thought of her now, but he didn't consider himself worthy of anyone's affections, he was the least deserving dragon of her beauty in existence. Not only that but if he made a new commitment now then the dark element, if it ever gained a hold of him again, would have another thing for him to destroy.

"So, Mal, are you going to stand there like a frightened animal or are you going to come join me and relax?" She asked as she pointed to a spot on her pillow near her side for him to lie in. Malefor mumbled something as he then approached and lay down next to her but Sierra didn't mention it.

"Sierra, how did you become leader of this village?" Malefor asked, causing Sierra to enter deep thought. She didn't want to have to explain why she came to the village.

"I will tell you how I became leader, but why I came here is for another time. You see, when a leader of the village dies or retires a new leader is chosen by combat. We must all face each other until only one stands victorious and it was I that won the position. I entered the standings because I believed that the one that could bring me down would be my mate…for you see, many dragons wish to call me their own but none will unless they can dominate over me. And because no one can beat me, I am the leader…and it is also why I don't have a mate yet."

Malefor was impressed, he had never met a dragoness so dominating before; she was certainly powerful. She was in total command of the village, calling the shots, which put a smile on his face; he liked that in a dragoness. It was then that a scent entered his nostrils and it took him a moment to realise it was coming from Sierra.

"Sierra, please control your scent. I don't want you to want me as your mate, you wouldn't want me." He said to her sadly, finding it hard to concentrate with her exotic smell filling the cave,

"Mal, I have not had a mate…and I can't help myself anymore. I need a strong dragon by my side and you are the perfect one for me. I don't have to fight you because I know that you would win, I can feel it, the power within you is great…and I need it. I need you with me…please. I beg of you, Mal, help me with this pain I'm feeling and stay with me. Will you be my mate?" She asked a hint of desperation in her voice.

Malefor was speechless; he had not seen this coming. Sierra really did need him, he hadn't realised she was in heat and what was worse was that dragonesses in heat could be very aggressive and demanding. He was surprised that she had lasted so long in her past heats, he wondered how she managed, but something told him he didn't want to know what lengths she had to take.

He felt the need to help her, an instinctive urge to ease the burning pain a dragoness in heat felt, even though he knew that the right thing would be to leave and find another place to sleep. It was too late, however, her wondrous scent had captivated him and he wasn't going anywhere now.

Sierra decided to make a move when he didn't say no immediately, leaning against him and giving his neck a friendly nibble. Malefor froze, not wanting to move, paralyzed by her sudden advance. She then began to lick under his jaw, making him begin to purr quietly from the simple pleasure the ice dragoness gave him.

She was delighted at the sound he was making, taking it as a sign to press on as she snaked her tail between his legs and found the area she was looking for. Malefor had now lost himself in the moment and moved on his side, lifting his leg for her to use her smooth tail and coax out his member more effectively.

It emerged slowly, which amused Sierra as she had never had the chance to see one in close proximity. She brought her head in to sniff at it, finding the shape and smell strange to her but her instincts told her what to do.

"Sierra, are you sure you want to do this now, after all the hard work you've put into staying single? I don't want to hurt you and if I stay with you…I don't know what will happen…I just don't want to see you get hurt." Malefor muttered through a clouded mind, her scent clouding his thoughts and making it difficult to think clearly.

Sierra just simply looked into his eyes with deep attraction, her heart telling her that this was the male that would love her no matter what. She knew he would never hurt her. "I love you, Mal, and I want this I really do. I want to do this with you only, no other. Stay with me, Mal, I promise I'll take good care of you and be by your side until the end of time." She told him, quietly with love and passion.

Malefor was speechless, touched by her words as he debated whether this was his place or not. Whilst he was debating, however, Sierra looked at his member again, moving her head forward and giving it a lick along its length. Malefor's mind immediately emptied as she did it again, making him give a quiet moan of pleasure. This made Sierra smile, happy that he was enjoying it and that it seemed like he had agreed to her proposal.

Malefor found himself between a rock and a hard place; he was enjoying himself, but he felt guilty for doing so. Meanwhile, Sierra didn't stop. She continued licking until she got curious enough to bring his member into her maw and gently suckle on it, making Malefor groan and grunt at the increase in pleasure he was receiving.

The heat in Sierra was soon blazing as her arousal grew, desperate for Malefor to relieve her. But for the moment she was content with ensuring her new mate was enjoying himself, making sure that he'd stay with her. She was in love with him and when she thought about him it made her think that her lifetime of waiting for the right dragon was worth it; she'd finally found him.

After a few more seconds of Sierra showing her affection, she stopped, releasing Malefor and turning around, presenting herself to him as she raised her haunches and lowered her forearms to the ground. She turned her head to look behind her and met Malefor's gaze, the two dragons saw the lust in each other's eyes, but they also saw the love.

The purple male moved forwards, lifting himself up on his hind legs and lowering himself down on Sierra's back, her legs shaking slightly until they adjusted to his weight and her wings parting slightly to allow him easier access.

After a few adjustments he felt her heat near his member and was ready to mate with her. "Sierra, you know that there will be pain if I do this, right?" He asked, wanting to make sure that she was prepared for her first time. She was fully prepared though as she gave a nod; all her female friends had told her what it was like to mate as they grew up.

Malefor smiled at her when she met his gaze briefly, then slowly began to ease into her, stopping when he felt her barrier. He knew that if he went deeper and forced his way in then he would remove her virginity and cause her pain, and he was wondering if it was the right thing to do. Sierra, however, was getting impatient with him, finding the slight intrusion into her nothing but a tease to her heat and with a push of her legs pressed her rear firmly into his hips and pushing his member deep into her.

The ice dragoness gave a short cry of pain after she had done so, but she didn't regret it, she thought it was worth it. Malefor was frowning though, wishing he could have removed the pain. He knew that she wouldn't want him to stop, however, so he gripped her tightly with his arms and began to move his hips back and forth. Sierra didn't say a word, she only gasped as the pain from her sex throbbed, at least for a few minutes, and after that she felt the pleasure she had postponed for so long and began to purr.

Malefor was doing everything he could to prolong Sierra's pleasure as he slowly made love to her, his every movement creating pure bliss for the female. They continued to mate within Sierra's den for some time before Malefor began to grow tired, his climax now fast approaching. Sierra felt the same, a pressure within her slowly growing, threatening to overcome her self control. But she didn't want it to end yet and her will kept it at bay.

She gave a loud cry of pleasure, enjoying herself and surprising Malefor with her stamina; being her first time she shouldn't have been able to last as long as she was doing, her legs trembling with pleasure as they threatened to buckle under his thrusts.

They continued for a few more minutes before Malefor began to groan and make smaller thrusts, his climax reached and his seed now flowing into her. Sierra did the same, a steady onrush of liquid being released from within her as she reached her peak and cried out. They both roared in pleasure as they collapsed, Malefor lying upon Sierra whilst she panted beneath him.

Neither of them wanted to separate, preferring instead to remain where they were and feel each other's presence, each other's heat. Malefor had now made his choice; he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her now that they had become one. "I love you, Sierra," He whispered, licking the back of her neck. "I want to stay here and be one with you."

"And we will be one, Mal, I promise we will. Just promise me you will never leave me in return." She replied as she rubbed her head back against him, purring contently and enjoying his company. Malefor gave his own deep purr in return as an answer, thinking about his life and the fact that he isn't alone anymore. There was still an empty void in his heart, however, one that could only be filled by his daughter. For now, though, he was happy to just lie with his new mate.

**The next chapter should be a big treat to you all. I promise you get to know more about Vexx, of how he became a Dragon and I might just have a bit fun with Spyro, Cynder, Tina and Vexx who will be in a party they will never forget lmao.**


	15. A dream and the city

**Ok, it has been too darn long since I have updated some of you would really want to kill me by now and I don't blame you…..well kind of……I'm just kidding well not much to say here hope you like it had been some time so I may be a bit rusty and as always I want to Thanks all of you for enjoying and your support of this story so far and I like to thank Fresh blood mostly he is the one help me to better my story Thanks Fresh you're the best dude! **

Tina was worried about Vexx as she looked over at him; he looked as if he were about to faint by the way he was breathing. She couldn't tell if it was due to being tired from the flight, however, so decided to just ask him about it. "Vexx, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

Vexx looked back at her, as if he were about to say something but his body then went limp instead and he began to plummet out of the sky. "Vexx!" Tina screamed as she dived after him. Spyro and the others heard her cry out and turned to see the whole thing. The others watched as Spyro began diving for him too.

Vexx was oblivious to the yells of Spyro and Tina for him to wake up; he was in a very deep slumber, unaware of his impending doom at the hands of the fast approaching ground. In his mind, however, he saw himself in a room, in a bed, his bed. He sat up quickly, looking around the room which he recognized as his own.

It was his former human room, yet he was still a dragon, which surprised him as he got off his bed. He immediately moved through his doorway, not bothering to look around, too confused to do so anyway. He struggled slightly as he descended the staircase to the ground floor, his body no longer built for the narrow stairs that humans used but he did manage to get to the bottom, which led to a fairly large lounge.

It was here that he found his parents, lying in a pool of blood with a child holding their hands. Vexx's eyes were wide with shock and fear, it took him a moment to recognize the boy as himself in human form; the brown hair and eyes and the red t-shirt being unmistakable.

On the other side of the room, holding guns and raiding the family's safe, were two men that Vexx had never seen before. Vexx didn't care that he didn't know them, however, all he wanted to do was kill them, the rage inside him growing as he realized why he didn't remember his parents, the fate that befell them too much to bear.

He lunged at the two men, ready to claw out their throats but he passed right through them, as if they were merely phantoms. It bewildered Vexx but he continued to try, hoping to make physical contact with them. When he began to grow tired he took a deep breath and blew fire at them, but that too had no effect.

By now, the two men had finished emptying the safe and were now facing the human form of Vexx, the young human still clutching his dead parents' hands. "Should we waste the kid too?" One of the men asked, amusement at the idea evident on his face.

The other man took a moment to think about it and then smirked, obviously he liked the idea and thought it would be best to leave no witnesses. Vexx could only look on in horror as the man then pointed his gun to the human Vexx.

"So, Kid, any last words before you die?" The man snickered wickedly. Vexx could see his human self being shot any second now, but he also couldn't see how it was possible; after all how could he be alive as a dragon now? He had never been so confused in his life, even if he no longer knew which life he meant.

The human boy looked up at his would-be-murderers, rage and fear on his face. "I wish I had the power to kill the both of you in the way I want to. For what you did to my parents…I'll make you suffer!" He yelled at them, his voice laced with pain as his bones began to shift beneath his skin.

The two invaders looked on in confusion as they saw the boy begin to writhe on the floor. The confusion then turned to fear as his body began to grow and change shape, black scales erupting from his skin as the repeated cracking of bones was heard.

By the time the transformation was complete, utter horror was the only thing plastered on the men's faces. Before them, amidst a collection of tattered clothes was a creature that they had only heard of in fiction; a dragon.

The dragon was black, like shadow but dotted with red symbols. Red glowing scales also spread across his head, moving back in three lines over the dragon's spine and to the tip of its tail, which glowed ominously. As soon as the awe the dragon caused upon the men had vanished they raised their weapons and opened fire on the creature.

Realizing he was merely a spectator in this scenario, red scaled Vexx simply sat on his haunches in shock. He couldn't fathom the idea of transforming into a dragon with obvious questionable morals. The bullets bounced off the dragon's scales, which was looking over his body with wonder. As their guns clicked, their cartridges empty, they began to shake, a strange fear gripping at them and making them realize that their deaths were near.

The dark dragon then grinned as he finished admiring his claws, which shone with a faint red glow as he looked up at the men who were now paralyzed with terror. In an instant, the dragon leapt forwards and before anyone realized, his jaws clamped down on one of the men's heads and then it was gone, disappearing down the dragon's throat as the man's body crumpled to the floor.

Vexx then watched as the evil dragon's tail seemed to stretch and wrap around the second man. It slowly constricted despite his struggling and the dragon began to squeeze the life out of him. There was a muffled scream for an instant and then silence as blood dripped between the coils of the tail. Then it unwrapped and the limp mess fell to the floor as it laughed cruelly.

Shortly afterwards the black scales of the dark dragon faded to red and its size diminished. Soon Vexx was looking at a copy of himself as it collapsed to the ground and lay unconscious. As he looked upon him, Vexx was in shock. Now that he had witnessed this event he knew that that was how his life had changed, and he was scared, not only for himself, but for Tina too.

A portal of light suddenly opened within the room and Vexx watched as the unconscious Vexx was lifted up, the limp body being brought into the light. Vexx knew what that light was, and where it was taking the Vexx in front of him. It was taking him to another world, the Dragon realms, and Tina's world.

Spyro and the others had been at Warfang for sometime now and they had easily been able to get a room for Vexx to stay in. Tina refused to leave him and stayed by his side as he slept, unable to understand why he had blacked out. He had been asleep for hours now and they wondered if he would ever wake up.

Spyro and Cynder hadn't stayed with Vexx like Tina had. They had greeted Terrador and Volteer, and Cyril informed his fellow guardians about Ignitus. Terrador was both upset and surprised. Upset that Ignitus wouldn't be joining them, but surprised that Tina was still alive, and even more so that she was still as young as she was when he last saw her. Volteer was also alarmed by the news and all three guardians retired to a private chamber to discuss.

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder were slowly being greeted by everyone in the city. They were currently in the city centre, being bombarded by questions and praise, mostly to Spyro. It was an hour later before they could walk around in relative peace, although they knew a quiet day in the city wasn't going to last.

"Spyro, don't you think we should go and check on Tina and Vexx?" Cynder whispered to Spyro as they walked past a small group of dragons. Spyro simply smiled at her, which confused her slightly.

"You're only saying that because you want to get out of this crowd." He sniggered, making Cynder shrug. "I don't blame you for it though…I'm sure it will be over soon."

Cynder gave him a funny look in return. "You said that almost an hour ago and we're still stuck in this crowd of strangers, Spyro." She replied with an annoyed tone. This time Spyro shrugged and they carried on walking in silence, at least until Spyro saw a familiar looking glow hovering a short distance away.

Spyro was overjoyed as memories of Sparx flooded his mind and he sprang forwards to catch the dragonfly. Realizing that he had just been caught in the claws of something multiple times his size, the dragonfly yelped as Spyro yelled. "Sparx, I can't believe it's you!" The purple dragon then proceeded to drown the dragonfly with licks.

At this point the dragonfly became terrified. "Let me go, let me go!" He cried, confusing Spyro as he then let go, allowing the insect to fly off calling for his father.

"Daddy, help! A dragon's trying to eat me up!" The golden dragonfly yelled, disappearing into the crowd.

"Well it sure looked like him, but it didn't sound like him." Spyro muttered in a disappointed tone when it was obvious the dragonfly wasn't Sparx. Cynder couldn't help but laugh and agree. It didn't take long, however, for the dragonfly to come back.

"There he is daddy, that's the dragon who tried to eat me. Go get him, dad, show him whose boss!" The young dragonfly barked to his father as he pointed repeatedly at Spyro. The two dragons then watched as a larger dragonfly appeared by the smaller one's side.

"Spixx, we don't need you making trouble right now. I'm sure the dragon wasn't trying to eat you." The older dragonfly consoled as he looked where his son was pointing. When his eyes fell on Spyro his small jaw dropped.

Spyro took a moment to study the older dragonfly and suddenly his eyes went wide. "Sparx! You're a father?!" He exclaimed, receiving no answer due to the dragonfly being stunned. It took only a few seconds for him to recover though and soon he was plastered to his adoptive brother's snout, hugging it tightly.

"Great, I wonder how long it'll take for the wise-cracks to start." Cynder complained, even if she had a slight smirk on her face as she watched the two.

Tina snuggled closer to Vexx's side as she slept. She had been told by the guardians to eat something but she ignored them, too worried about Vexx to be concerned about anything else. They were in a relatively small building within the city, although the room they occupied could easily fit five fully grown dragons, and the bed they slept on could support two.

Although the windows were shuttered, the sound of laughter and talking from the street below could still be heard and it didn't take long for Vexx to awaken. The first thing he noticed was that Tina was lay by his side. He also figured he must be in the dragon city due to him lying on a bed.

He didn't care, however; he had plenty to think about. He wanted to tell someone about his past, about how he came to be in the dragon realms. It had rattled him when he saw his human self transform into that evil dragon; so much raw power that it frightened him to think about it.

"Could I turn into such a monster again?" Vexx asked himself, hoping an answer would be delivered but none came, just the sound of his sleeping mate's breathing. The sound of his voice had caused her to stir, however, and soon she opened her eyes and saw the blurry form of Vexx in front of her.

When her vision cleared and she saw that he was awake she smiled and began licking his face. "You're alright, I'm so glad that you're alright."

Vexx was too happy to have her with him to ask her to stop, feeling comfort from her presence. He returned her affections by giving her a few licks on the soft and tender part of her neck below her jaw. With her still in heat this only made her feel for him and soon she released her scent into the room.

Vexx had wanted to tell her about his dream but her scent wiped it from his mind as it intoxicated him. His member began to grow and the time felt right that they could finally become true mates. But before they could move any further, the door to the room opened and Volteer burst into the room.

Tina immediately stopped releasing her scent and the shock of the intrusion made Vexx fall back and topple off the bed, landing with a thud on the floor. Volteer could easily tell that he had walked in on something and began muttering apologies. "Oh my, terribly sorry for the interruption, how inexplicably rude of me. I only wanted to see if you were alright and to inform you that Terrador wants to see the both of you."

Vexx and Tina could barely understand the dragon, his tongue was so fast that most of the words meshed together. They looked at each other, each with an expression of disappointment at having to wait once again.

Vexx shook his head as he cleared his senses of Tina's scent and Tina interrupted Volteer to bring him back on track. The yellow dragon then took a breath and cleared his breath before continuing at a slower pace. "Come, you two. Terrador wishes to speak with you; he's at the centre of the city."

Both dragons nodded their heads and Volteer began to lead them out, down a series of ramps and onto the street. As they exited the building, Vexx and Tina were thankful that they had a guide; it would be easy to get lost in such a large city.

"This way, young dragons." Volteer called as he walked down one of the streets. Vexx passed many dragons and moles as he followed; he soon forgot about his dream as he immersed himself in his surroundings.

Tina, however, noticed that her surroundings immersed it self in her. Many people looked at her with odd expressions, not believing that another purple dragon could exist, let alone a female one. She could hear whispers in the crowds, all talking about her; she could tell she wouldn't get a moments peace in the city, much different to her recent and isolated life in the forest.

**Soon the time will come when they will all come drunk. BWAHAHA! Boy, I sure sound evil there. !!NOT!!**


	16. Let it begin

**Yeah well, I know it has been long but hey, people like me and you all know who Fresh blood is he works and hard and all. but he's try's his best to help when he got the time to. He's the only one that help me with my story's so cut me and him some slack ok? He's the one thats make my story sound good after all lol if it was not for him I would not have so much reviews from you guys. I like to thank all of you for reading my story and for Fresh for all his help as well. well I talk too much so enjoy this chapter lol**

The four guardians were concerned about letting Tina wonder through the city; being a purple dragon she would gain a lot of attention. However, it was too late to stop her once Volteer had been dispatched to escort her and Vexx to the building that Terrador was waiting in.

The room that Terrador occupied was cozy. A large fire place was situated in the wall opposite the great, stone door to the room with many enormous pillows laid out in front of it. Rows of shelves adorned the sides of the room with all kinds of books and maps stacked upon them; it was perfect for discussing matters with the four young dragons.

Cyril had also left to guide Spyro and Cynder to the same room, the four of them being needed so that everything that had happened to them was explained clearly. It was during this wait that Terrador began to think about his past. He was looking forwards to seeing Tina again; he could still remember how she was when he was as young as Spyro was.

The soon-to-be-Earth Guardian left the new temple and took a deep breath of the cool afternoon air. The temple was freshly built and looked down upon the city from a slight ridge. As such, it was easy for Terrador to take to the air and glide over the city; the life and positive energies he felt as he passed over the buildings below making him cheerful.

He hoped the city would remain like that for as long as he lived and even after he joined the ancestors. He could see many young dragons conversing with each other as they went along their days but more importantly for him he could see the various dragon arenas where staged contests would take place. He loved to take part in those contests; especially as he often won.

The dragons weren't alone in the city though. The moles also inhabited the stone buildings, having built it for the dragons earned them that right. Terrador had learnt to live with them, long before he was taken from his mother to be the new guardian, despite how silly he thought them to be; the practice of selling trinkets to dragons in love being one of the more sillier ideas he thought they had conceived.

He snapped himself out of his train of thought before he got too distracted and focused on his task at hand. He had promised to meet Tina and teach her how to fight. She was so eager to learn that Terrador couldn't say no to her; nor could he say no to such a beautiful dragoness like herself anyway. He had admitted to himself that he had feelings for her but he could never admit them to her.

He couldn't contemplate on those thoughts for much longer, however, as he found himself above the place where he had promised to meet her. He was surprised to see her there before him, she knew of the area thanks to Ignitus showing her but he didn't think that she had remembered. Besides himself and the other three young guardians, she was the only one they had ever told about the spot.

She was keeping herself busy by cleaning her wing until she heard the powerful thrums of Terrador's wings as he came in for a landing. When he had safely touched down she smiled and ran towards him. He was only slightly larger than her so she didn't have to reach to high to greet him with a lick to the cheek and a nuzzle to the nose; an act that caused the mighty dragon to blush, although he hid it well.

"I'm glad you didn't forget, Terrador. So what are we going to do first? Are you going to show me how to break rocks like you do?" She asked with excitement as she ran around his side to try and jump on his back and wrestle with him.

Of course being trained to fight she never did make it on to Terrador's back. He tripped her feet from under her with his tail and then pinned her to the floor with a toothy grin. She looked up at him and began to laugh at how easily she was defeated. Seeing that he hadn't hurt her at all the green dragon also began to laugh and helped her to her feet.

He then looked to his left at a large boulder and smiled to himself; he could use that to show Tina just how strong he was. "I can teach you everything I know, Tina. Being a purple dragoness you can master everything I have and anything else that you take a liking to. You may even be able to beat me one day." He said to her as he moved to the boulder.

Tina didn't hesitate to follow, eager to learn from someone like Terrador; he was wise beyond his years but never boring. "Alright, Tina, once you master the earth element you'll be able to accomplish feats such as this." He said as he slammed his thick, clubbed tail into the boulder and shattered it, a plume of dust enveloping them.

Tina coughed and covered her head with her wing. It wasn't until the dust lifted that she saw the pile of rubble and the smug look on Terrador's face and realised what he had done. "And that didn't take much effort either." Terrador continued, leaving Tina awestruck.

"B-but how could you shatter something like that without using your full strength?" She asked, not sure whether he was trying to fool her.

Terrador simply smiled and moved towards her. "I'm an Earth Dragon, Tina. I can call upon the strength of the earth around me to help me do things like that. Once you know as much as I know on the matter you will understand."

The sound of a door banging open snapped Terrador out of his reminiscing and he looked over to see Cyril entering the room. He was alone, however, which surprised him; Spyro and Cynder should have been with the ice guardian. "Why are Spyro and Cynder not with you?" The earth guardian asked, confused and slightly irritated.

Cyril simply shrugged and moved to sit beside Terrador. "It seems they are having far too much fun for me to be able to persuade them to talk to us…or that's what I would guess because I haven't been able to find them. Perhaps it best we leave the talks until tomorrow, I'm sure they're much more interested in the city than they are with us right now."

Terrador grumbled, but Cyril was right. Although he really wanted to talk to them it did seem a little unfair to force them, especially after all they had done for the world. "I suppose you're right, Cyril. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow, I'm sure we'll be able to corner them in the morning before they have a chance to escape into the city again."

Cyril gave a slight chuckle at that. "Come now, Terrador, they are no longer the young ones we remember, they'll come and see us when they're ready. Except now when they do want to see us we don't need to be as formal as we once were, I seem to recall you mentioning wanting to socialise with them. I for one would enjoy having a few drinks and sharing tales with them."

Terrador chuckled with agreement, that was one of the things he wanted to do with them since their disappearance and now he had a chance to do it. Before he could reply the door once again opened and this time Volteer entered, closely followed by Tina and Vexx. "Sorry for the delay, the streets were positively utterly completely packed."

Tina and Vexx looked at each other, then looked back towards Volteer until finally their eyes fell on the other two guardians. Terrador's eyes immediately fell on Tina and he was dumbfounded. There she was, as young today as she was when he last saw her in the library all those years ago.

Tina was first to break the silence. "Terrador, is that really you?" She asked quietly as she met his gaze. Then she smirked. "My, you've gotten old." She giggled, causing everyone to give a small laugh.

A smirk to match Tina's then appeared on Terrador's face. "I may be old but I can still run circles around you, 'little one'." He joked as she ran towards him and nuzzled the end of his snout. "Listen, Tina, there has been a change of plan. Spyro and Cynder were supposed to be here with us but we have been unable to get them here. Why don't you go out and find them and have some fun? I'm sure it won't be too difficult to locate them, they should have caused quite a commotion with their return by now."

Tina smiled, in her current predicament she would much rather be spending time with Vexx anyway; as far as she was concerned her childhood friends could wait. "Alright, Terrador, we'll go find them. Come on, Vexx!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his tail with hers and pulled him towards the door. Vexx was too confused to protest as he was yanked back out of the temple; he only had time to shout a quick goodbye.

"If you get lost ask one of the moles to show you where this temple is, they all know where it is!" Cyril shouted after them.

Tina and Vexx thanked the ancestors when they finally made it back onto the streets. Tina just wanted to take Vexx to someplace quiet and Vexx couldn't wait to start exploring. But before Tina could make her wish known, Vexx was making his a reality. "Come on, Tina, let's go find Spyro and Cynder and have some fun!" He exclaimed as he took off down one of the streets.

Tina hesitated but soon dashed after him. "Wait up, Vexx, I want to come too, you know?" She called after him. She was slightly irritated that she had to yet again wait for Vexx but she thought as long as he was having fun then she could stand to wait a little longer.

They eventually found themselves on a street that had many stalls and merchants. They slowed down so they could have a look at all the different merchandise and Vexx clapped his eyes on two sets of armour. Tina also saw the armour and could see that they were meant for different genders, one female and one male.

The owner of the store was a wind dragon. His scales were pale green with white spots along his sides, one of the spots covered his eye. He smiled as he saw the two young dragons admiring the armour. "I see that you like the wares I have on sale." He said, making them look at him. "They belonged to a great couple I once knew when they were young. They had never had a use for it and so it was never worn but it is said that their spirits will rise in whoever dons the armour and grant the wearers immense powers. And they could both be yours for twenty gold pieces."

Vexx shook his head with a little embarrassment. "I really like them but…we can't. We don't have any gold." The wind dragon gave him an odd look and then turned away, acting as if the conversation had never happened.

Tina thought that was incredibly rude, but she didn't want to stay put for too long. She tapped Vexx on his shoulder to get his attention and wrapped her tail around his yet again. "We're supposed to be looking for Spyro and Cynder, remember?" She said as she began leading him away, a slight blush on his face.

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder were exploring the inner city. They had talked with Sparx for quite sometime before he had to take Spixx home; it amazed them just how alike Sparx and Spixx were. Spixx wasn't completely convinced that the two dragons weren't going to eat him but he was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt once his father explained who they were.

Two larger dragons were drinking nearby when they saw Spyro and Cynder moving towards them. One was a fire dragon, who had already consumed quite a bit of the amber coloured beverage and smiled to himself as the two younger dragons drew closer.

His name was Beacon and he signalled for his friend to bring two small mugs. Spyro was about to pass them but Beacon managed to block their path. When they looked at him he smiled. "I do apologise for preventing your passage but I wish for you to join me and my friend here for a few drinks, it would be an honour to drink with our saviours."

Cynder looked at Spyro. They both wanted to get going as they believed that they had had enough excitement for the night but she could tell that Spyro was curious about the drink so she answered for him. "We would be delighted to share a drink with you…but just one, we really need to go and check on two friends of ours."

Spyro nodded in agreement as he and Cynder sat besides Beacon, just as Beacon's friend, who happened to be an Earth Dragoness, arrived with the two mugs. Spyro took his and looked at the liquid inside with uncertainty. He had never drank an alcoholic drink before but he had always wondered what it would taste like. He took a sip of it and immediately discovered that the taste left something to be desired. It was downright nasty; but he made sure his face didn't show it.

Cynder, too, disliked the taste and just like Spyro tried her best not to show it. But Beacon couldn't help but laugh. "You can't fool me. I know that the taste is unpleasant to your young tongues. But trust me, once you acquire a taste for it you'll be able to drink it a lot more easily. But perhaps, Cynder, you might prefer wine? My friend here and quite a few other females prefer it to the drink we males consume."

Cynder looked at Beacon with an annoyed look and took another sip from her mug. Spyro chuckled at her reaction and he too drank more from his mug. They didn't know that Tina and Vexx were about to join them, nor were they aware of the side effect alcohol can have in large quantities.

**Did you like this chap so far? Well the next one should be worth seeing ^^ Thanks for reading!**


	17. Good new and bad news not chapter!

**Hear me well, I am taking a break from this story and I will have dark dragon0114 taking over for now, so if any one still wish to see where this story leads, go see dark dragon0114 for more info, all I ask from him is to Keep Vexx as the main Char and the hero of the story also's have Tina as his one and only lover.**


	18. Small Side affects

**First off Fresh blood won't help me anymore due of lack of contact with one another. So I am on my one now to make this good I guess. Wish me luck and tell me what you think of this small warm up chapter starter for me okay guys?**

**Chapter 18**

**Small side affects **

Dragon city was bursting with all sorts of new fun and such today. The dragons and moles all enjoying ale and other sorts of drinks that made them feel all buzzy like feeling. (drunk) But, lets us not forget this story goes deeper then is should. Yes there were things going on but Tina and Vexx were walking the streets looking for Spyro and Cynder. It was a big city and fiding two dragons in it was like finding a needle in a hey stack.

"Gah, where can they be? I mean for heroes that save the world I thought it would be easy to spot them with a sworm if dragons trying to get a chanch to greet them." Vexx sighs and shooks his head right after. He looks to Tina, who was also getting a bit anoyed about this whole idea to find Spyro and Cynder. "Well I'm sure they are having a blast here in this city with out us. Why don't we go our own way this time and see what the city has to offer?" Tina said and gave a light smile to her mate...yet not true mates yet anyway.

Vexx was finding that idea to be better then trying to look for the heroes. He had to admit that it might be fun. After all perhaps as they go off to have fun in the city they might just run into Spyro sooner or later. He look to her with a grin and nods. He wanted to get to know Tina better anyway. He wanted to spend time with her. Tina's face beam with joy then bumps her hips in to male dragon. Vexx yelps and falls over on his backside. He blinks then just had to laughs.

"Nice one Tina...got me on my bsck once more it seems!" He smiles as he try to get back up with Tina's help that is. "Vexx, you goof ball you fall too easy. You need to learn to keep a better balance footing!" Tina giggles and pecks him on the cheeks. He blushes at the small kiss then looks to her looking a bit embaress. "My wings keeps getting in my way, I think they are over large or somthing. " Vexx sighs, but it was true his wings did grow a bit more it seems. Tina blinks and had to see this for herself. She look his wings over then frowns. "You know Vexx, you are right, they have grown more. That is odd."

Vexx look at her with with blink. The two stood there as other dragons pass them by. A few still staring at Tina of her color as always. But, Tina, got over that and then thought. "You know, we might want to see my uncle later then. He might know what's the deal with your wings." Vexx shook his head seeing the ice dragon again was one thing but not with Tina. "That can wait later. Besides I'm sure there are others with over grown wings here to right?" That was true, there were others that had them. But Vexx wings grew a bit to fast for his age. Then again he was human once. Perhaps there were a few side affects when he came to the dragon realm..

"Well aright next time in the morning, will see my uncle to check on you just to be sure. I'm sure they will want to know about you anyway. I mean now that I think about it. With you saying you were human makes me worry about you now. I hate to find out you are in greater danger then anthing. I love you Vexx...I don't want to lose you." Tina spoke then looks away. Vexx was not sure but, he try to reach out a claw to her "You won't lose me Tina...I promise."

She smiles and was just about to nuzzle her mate that she was fine. But, stop, She had to back away as two large dragons rush on by right pass them. Both Vexx and Tina even over heard one of them. "Hurry Torn, the purple dragon is just this way. I heard he and that black dragoness who happens to be his mate are getting buzz out with the Ale, I got to see that!" The dragon said to his friend who was name Torn. Vexx and Tina look at one another then soon they both sprint to see what was all the fuss was about.

As for Vexx and Tina, They watch at the two rush in such a hurry for dragons that set set off to see Spyro get drunk. "Well lets follow them Tina, we might as well see what the fuss is all about of Spyro and Cynder are up to. " Tina nods at that, even the female purple dragon wanted to know what was going on there. She kiss Vexx on the lips first. She giggles then rush off to follow the dragons that knew where Spyro and Cynders location was. Vexx was caught off gaurd and grunts when Tina just took off with out him. "Gah! Hey wait for me Tina, You know I'm still havinbg trouble with with running and with my wings proplem here.!" His human joints felt like they were still there but, he thought by now he would be adjusted to this now.

The red dragons did not stall any longer and sprints after his mate. He had to admit when he was running he was looking at Tina's rear. _"Wow Tina has a cute butt I will admit. She is so cute..." _ Vexx spoke to himself then he soon snap our of it and ran as fast as he could to keep up with the fast and well beautiful purple dragoness. "God Tina you are pretty fast there!" He said when he at last was able to catch up with her. Tina looks to him with a smirk. "Well then, I guess you have to do better if you want to beat me huh Vexx?" Tina giggles and looks to the two dragons just up ahead of them. "I just hope they know the way to Spyro and Cynder then have us all go off in chicles." Vexx looks at her then nods. "That would be total bummer there." Vexx said and snickers.

Mean while deep in Avalar forest A dark Void open up. A dragoness that seem to look like just a large shadow moves out it. "I seem to lost track of that human I sent here. His body still needs the last part of the evil gods to make him the next target to rule this world and then later shatter this world to dust. I'll find you soon enough my little human friend. You will be the reason to see this world to fall apart by the dark gods powers in you." The dark dragoness said no more and walks in the dark forest to gather what she need for thd final spell To make Vexx the one to end it all.

**Who is this new foe that seems to know all about Vexx? And will our main hero of this tale find Spyro and Cynder in time before they get too drunk? There seem to be a few mix up things going on in this chapter and I'm lossing idea here. lol**


End file.
